An Invisible Bat
by beafstew
Summary: Joe Grayson, the daughter of Dick Grayson and a runnaway mother has always seemed invisible. Seriously, nobody notices her, and after a couple hours forgets she existes. But as she begins to uncover her past,and future, the mask of a Bat becomes tempting
1. Prololgue: A Runnaway?

**So hey, its me, and this is an adaption of my very amature story A New Age of Bats. The girl is completely different, along with her_ and her mother's _. Any who, i just was like, i need to redo this story! and a completely different subject/ and plot came into my head. **

**Merissa: You subsituted me for a helpless girl.**

**Me: No i didn't, its more of a- hidden personality. Besides, think of her as your shy side.**

**Merissa: Grrr...**

**Me: He you were _! Of course you would say grr... i sure wouldn't have wanted give up intrigue power, flight capability, throwing stuff REALLY REALLY well, and a whole lot a cool stuff.**

**Merissa: But you cut me out! Instead of you in my position, you take this baby, change my name, personality, and you don't even own the show.**

**Me: True, but i do own you... and my story. And you just did me a favor so just sit back and relax.**

**Merissa: I don't do relax**

**Random person at movie: SHUT UP!**

**Me: What rude dude said**

**Merissa: Grrr...**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Dick 'Richard' Grayson had finished up teaching the gymnastics class after eight o'clock, and gave his goodbyes to the moms and teenagers. I was surprised to see him so broken, the loose hair I had loved, and the blue eyes, one now hidden by an eye patch, and the hair streaked with gray. I had grown old too, but I was younger still. Was it my destiny to watch while the people I love grow old? Perhaps not, perhaps I can watch my dear daughter grow old, perhaps. But the man I once loved was gone, only to be replaced by a broken soul and body. The wonderful spirit, so wild, so free, such kindred spirits, was now dead.

I hoped our daughter would be raised correctly; it was not safe in my life anymore. I could no longer sit back and watch the Fire try to retake my utopia, no longer; I had to go to battle. I would not allow my daughter to be put in danger because of that either, this world was better.

_Our world is perfectly fine- I don't know why you want to take her back to your putrid world. You're creating her into one of those imbeciles on the street_, Admeta scolded me. I chuckled softly, and replied,_ come on- I turned out alright. And I remember a certain spirit telling me I was an imbecile in my sleep, and when I was awake._

_Well she won't have my guidance, I never liked this idea, and it won't turn out well._

_Perhaps, but I trust Dick with my life, and my daughter is my life, and I have watched him long enough to know that he will teach my daughter right from wrong. Almost like you, but a little less- extreme, in passion for revenge._

_He might work, but I would be a much better choice, if you create that spell-_

_Forget it, besides, I know you well enough that you would turn against me despite the allegiance we have._

_I've taught you well, I just hope this child is brought up right. What's her name?_

_I don't think that's my decision, besides, I won't let her go to a home. I have to let Dick know it's me, but not big, I don't need make a scene._

_You have fifty seconds before it closes, and I hate living in this world._

_Fine_, I muttered before focusing my energy on one thing, a small brand, like the many faded scars of my capture, and the one that Dick liked the best. A rock about five centimeters wide and two inches long floated into my hand. I covered it, before feeling the old brand burn, and then imprint itself on the rock. The sword with the flames, and an 'I' on it imprinted itself on the top. I looked at my bundle, the most perfect being in the world, my daughter bundled in my old brown leather jacket, the last conection to this world, and I set her down.

I picked up my sign, and threw it through his window, just when his last light flickered off. The sounds of him stumbling around and searching, before the sounds stopped. I knew I was crying, and Admeta chimed in, _ten seconds, make it quick._

"Ivy!" Dick shouted, rushing out onto his porch. I smiled for the first time in a long time, saddeness and tears of joy flooded down my eyes. He looked shocked, but I gave him a simple blow kiss before I took a step back down the alley, and out of his sight.

I kissed my daughter on the forehead, before muttering a quick incantation, protecting her till she could defend herself, and I felt part of my old self flood into her. She seemed to be consumebed by a brilliant light, and I took another step back, tears nearly blinding my sight as I watched Dick round the corner and see me disappear, that last time he would ever see my face again...


	2. New' to Hamilton High

Batwoman Story Remade:

Chapter 1:

Joe rolled out of bed; Dad was being a pain this morning.

"Come on Johan, I don't want you late for your first day of senior year," Dick 'said loudly' because he 'never' shouted. "Dad, school sucks, and I don't fit in. Besides, nobody knows I'm there. Seriously, its like I'm invisible," Joe rolled over, trying hard not to open her eyes.

"Come one Joe, please. I'll get you coffee after school," Dick tried to bribe her, and she rolled over, and cocked one eye open.

"By coffee you mean that place on 7th Avenue? The place with the Italian Doughnuts, and real hazelnut coffee, not the place where the coffee is liquid cardboard flavored with one piece of caffiene?" Joe asked, suspicious, and Dick laughed, before nodding. She sighed, and log rolled out of bed, before getting up, and chasing her dad out of the room. Closing the door, she shielded her face from the light flooding in through her wide windowed room. Sighing again, Joe looked at her retro, mahogany 'Beauty Station' and smiled when she looked at her picture of her and her dad. They were like best friends, and the only friend she really had. Nobody ever seemed to notice her, and she rubbed the small of her back, where the small strange birthmark like flames was.

She sat down on the cushioned chair, and grabbed her brush. Brushing out her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, she quickly put in a low pony tail. The overgrown side bangs shadowed both sides of her face, and Joe looked over to her closet. Getting up and walking over to the closet, Joe searched for her clothes. Siding with the black t-shirt, high rise grey shorts, brown leather jacket, her usual hat, a black newsboy hat (if you don't know what that looks like, here .com/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/923780_) and a pair hiking boots. Slipping the hat over her hair, it made her seem nearly invisible, and grabbing her school bag, she walked out her room.

"That took you five minutes and seven seconds. I win again," her dad said, waiting outside, and Joe rolled her eyes, "Some of us have hair to brush Dad."

"Yeah- I do too, at least I hope so. Toast is on the counter, jelly and butter- just how you like it," Dick said and Joe kissed him on the cheek goodbye before jumping on the railing of the stairs and sliding down on her butt.

Jumping off, and landing lightly on her feet, Joe grabbed the toast and headed out the door, grabbing her cycle keys on the way out. Setting her bag in the little space, and eating her toast, Joe turned on the cycle.

It whirred to life, and floated upward. Joe hopped on, and revved the engine, before smiling and waving at Dick. Speeding down the road straight to school , and leaving only a trail of green light in her wake.

Arriving at school, the usual apes, real genetically spliced apes for people, and cheerleaders all gossiped, fought, or made out on the steps of Hamilton Hill High. Joe sighed, parking her cycle, Bobby, as she called it, and grabbed her bag.

Slinging it over her shoulder, and pushing her hat down, Joe started to walk the back way to the front door. Meanwhile she saw a guy with black hair making out with an Asian looking girl. Joe stopped herself from gagging at the tongue tangle they were in, and walked up to the front steps. Slipping inside, she leaned against the lockers. Then finally taking in three deep breaths, she realized summer was actually over, and school, or the jungle survival had started over again. More kids filled the hallway, torturing nerds, making out, and reviewing about the summer. Her summer was boring, carrying water for those girls in gymnastics, and even though she was good, she had no intention of competing, or even practicing it despite Dick's objections.

Another job, which was more entertaining, and now a side job, she cared at the Nursing Home. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Joe walked to her locker

. Opening it with her card, Joe put all her subjects in the locker. Then grabbing her schedual, she saw her homeroom was with Franklin, or his nickname, Frankenstein. Closing her locker, she saw nobody had noticed her, she was invisible, nobody had ever muttered more than a few words to her ever since she was a child, they never looked at her, and even the teachers didn't know she was there. Joe Grayson was a name that seemed to never exist, not once, other than Dick, but that was it. Her mother had died in child birth, and she lived with her father, helping out with gymnastics, and cooking for him.

"First day, still unknown, so far so good," Joe muttered before walking to her home room with her computer and books.

Arriving at homeroom, dodging paper airplanes, and spitwads, Joe sat near the window, looking out, and waiting for summer to start again. Suddenly a paper airplane came near Joe's face. Her instincts seemed to flash, warning her, and Joe caught it, inches from her vivid green eyes. "Hey cutie, send it over here," A guy called with thick glasses and blond hair. That minute, the teacher had walked in, and everybody had fallen silent. When the guy called for her to throw the airplane back, everybody stared at Joe, who blushed, and ducked her head, trying to avoid all the stares.

"So what's your name Cutes?" a guy from her side whispered, the voice of John Crowban, a jock with no brains and used slappers.

"Buzz off slap-head," Joe hissed through her teeth, looking to meet John's gaze furiously. She wanted to go through high school unknown.

"Ah- playing hard to get aren't you, well at least you have spunk. Hey want to see a concert?" John asked, leaning over, and moving his arm close to Joe's chair.

"What to go see a physiatrist Slappy? Cause you need one if you think I'm going to ever go anywhere with you," Joe whispered back, and took his arm off her chair.

"So that's a yes?" He asked, and Joe kicked him, "I thought jocks were dumb, but you're an insult to Jock's stupidity. The answer is no dreg."

"I don't think so-," The bell rang, and Joe got up, running to her new class. Settling down in a seat, she did her best to blend in. Nobody talked to her, and she was alone for lab partners in science. Joe dreaded lunch, she would be ambushed by John there no doubt, and then forced to fight him off. Joe sighed, before focusing on the lesson again, and typing up the assignment. Lunch came too soon, and she was still invisible to her relief, and it seemed nobody knew who she was.

Joe opened her locker and put away her books, before turning around and jumping when she saw John looking at her. "They should put a bell on you," She muttered before pushing past him.

His hand caught her arm, and she looked back, "What?"

"Let me have lunch with you," He offered, and Joe glared at him.

"How about… no, I don't want to have anything to do with you so leave me alone." Joe broke his grasp and disappeared into the crowds. When she finally thought she shook him by winding through the school and campus, she knew she had had only five more minutes for lunch. Joe longed to just sit and have coffee with her father, laughing at somebody that passed by. He had such a light side that it nearly obscured the dark, the part of his eye patch that covered his blue eyes, as if his face was divided in two. He had a past that was never brought up, and that meant another topic that was avoided- Mom. Joe's mother was a secret, somebody who Dick had fallen in love with on one of his travels, and it was left at that. His grim side came out when he met people, a part that seemed to be his outer shell, covering up his soft side.

Joe walked to her locker, not caring if she skipped lunch, the Nature bars would keep her full till the coffee. Taking out a bar, she chewed it absentmindedly as people walked through the halls. Swallowing the last of it, Joe threw the rapper back in the locker. Grabbing her books, Joe walked back to her classes.

…

Joe breathed a sigh of relief, nobody had cornered her, nobody acted like they knew her, and no John. Putting her books in her bag, she shut her locker, and snuck through the backway. Caught up in her thoughts of her mother, Joe suddenly was pushed to the ground. Joe looked up at her attacker, and saw it was the door, and somebody storming out of it.

"I'm finished with us Terry. You're just so- gah!" An Asian girl threw her hands up, and marched away. Joe's head throbbed and she knew that she would have a knot there tomorrow.

"Dana wait!" 'Terry' called after her, and Joe put her gaze down, and picking up her books. Joe suddenly saw the jet black haired guy hand her her Shakespeare book. Joe didn't meet his gaze, and quickly put her books back in her bag.

"Here let me help with that," The guy's blue eyes shadowed a dark past, just like Dick's in a way. "Did you become a victim of the door when Dana blew up?" He asked, and Joe didn't respond.

"So what's your name?" The guy tried again, and Joe whispered, "Joe, and thanks," as she got up and slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Joe, I like that. My name is Terry. Are you new here, I haven't seen you around," He asked and Joe said a little bit above a whisper, "If being here for three years counts as new, than yeah."

"So the mystery girl has a sense of humor," Terry smirked, and Joe just readjusted her bag on her shoulders. Terry's gaze looked over her worriedly, and Joe pushed her hat lower.

"Hey that's a nasty bump, are you sure-,"

"I'm sure I'm fine, Terry." Joe interrupted and started to walk down the hallway. Wishing she could just disappear, Joe got on her bike, and sped toward the café.

…

Terry watched Joe scamper down the hallway, and smirked. Suddenly a hard, flying punch to his gut sent Terry flying into the lockers. "McGinnis, lay off my girl, she doesn't deserve you." John Crowban hissed, and Terry got up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Right Crow, do you even know her name?"  
>"I will, and-," He stopped when Terry smirked, "You know it don't you? What is it McGinnis, or I swear-,"<br>"What will you do Crow? You're already watched twenty four seven, and do you really want to risk juvie, again?"

"I swear, when I come after you, you'll wish you were never born."

"What was that John? It sounded almost like a threat, and that would mean house arrest," Terry said innocently before smirking at the won argument, and walked down the hall.

Later at the mansion, Wayne seemed even more grumpy than before, and he looked up at Terry who was approaching. "What do you want?" He grumbled, and Terry held out the pills, "Look Mr. Wayne, you need to take these. I still need to take care of you, despite how stubborn you are." Terry said, and Wayne took the pills. Still grumbling, he swallowed them. "I'll have more time for Batman now, Dana and I have broken up," Terry offered the conversation. Wayne glared at him, and said, "You have a patrol to do."

"Actully I don't, you said go out at 9:00, so right now, I hate to break it to you, but I'm stuck here."

"Go do something else, I need to think," Wayne grumbled.

"Fine, once you decide to tell me, let me know." Terry snapped, and went to the clock. Opening it, he sourly went downstairs to workout. Hitting the punching bag again and again it rocked forward and back.

…

Joe watched the cars pass by in the cozy, quiet coffee shop as she sat across her father cross-legged. She waited for her coffee to cool, and her father looked at her carefully through his one, brilliant blue eye.

"Joe, I have a surprise for you," he said suddenly, the silence was longer than usual, and Joe didn't want to mention the fact that she needed help to defend herself.

"Yeah Dad?" Joe asked, and he gave her a smile. "Listen, I know you love to come here, and I was thinking, maybe you'd like a job here. I have a connection here, and they've reserved a spot for you," Joe smiled, and felt her soul sink. That was her father's way of saying that it was time for her to get out and make friends. Perhaps Joe _had _been alone for to long, perhaps she should change.

Joe smiled, and nodded. Dick said, "You start tomorrow," and Joe nodded, despite the panic that had crept up in her eyes. Joe felt somebody touch her hand, and looked over at her father's comforting gaze. "You'll be fine Johan," Dick assured her, and Joe forced herself to smile. Suddenly Dick straightened, and then relaxed, but he seemed on edge. Joe looked over to where her father's gaze had flashed, and she saw a man, older, and crippled, looking Japanese, and Joe looked at her father suspiciously. The man shared a look with Dick, and he glared at him. Joe knew her father's fists were clenched, and Joe looked imbetween the two.

"Come on Joe, let's go home," Dick got up, and helped her up as well. "Dad, what's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost," Joe asked, and Dick just looked worried. "Come on Joe, were leaving, _now_."

"But Dad I-,"

"Now!" Dick snapped, and Joe silently left her dishes and coffee. She cast a glance back at the man who was watching them through narrowed eyes.

Once outside, Joe looked at her father as the wind picked up. Sounding as close as a raised voice as Joe could manage, she asked her father, "What was _that_ about dad?"

"Slade, how is he aiive? I watched him-," Dick caught himself, and then forced himself to relax slightly and smile nervousy, "It's nothing sweat heart, I'm just late for my classes."

Joe rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath resentfully, "What else is new?"

"Joe- please, I just can't be here right now."

"Then leave! Just like you always do when something completely random pops up, a face or a cell phone call, I'm tired of it!" Joe shouted for one of the rare times in her life, and pushed past her dad, getting on her bike.

"Joe, please wiat, it's hard to explain-,"

"What Dad, the fact that you're seeming to run from something," Joe asked, and strapped on her helmet, "Or the fact that you're ditching me for something- or somebody else." Joe revved the engine of her cycle and sped down the street, her bike roaring as she sped to 120 mph. Joe didn't care where she was going, and little regret crept up her throat as she left her dumbfounded father in her light trail.

* * *

><p>So that old man... what do ya think? I know Slade shoulda died, yada yada yada, but he just makes the story so... interesting!<p>

You know the drill R&R!


	3. Change

Joe woke up to her alarm clock. Joe groaned and rolled over, swatting it. Joe groaned again, and log rolled out of bed. She landed on the floor, and noticed a note, _Joe- I won't be here, but your friend Terin will be here. Love you- Dad._

"Terin, who the heck is Terin?" Joe asked herself, and got up. She rubbed her head, and then her eyes widened when she saw her reflection. She looked different, for one, a scar going from the top left of her forehead to the left edge of her eyebrow was one, the second, her hair was perfect, along with her face. Joe shook her head, and checked again, her green eyes pale. Joe traced the scar with her eyes, some hairs on her eye brow were white, and against her tanned skin and dark, chocolate brown hair, it stood out easily. Joe groaned, everything that happened last night was a blur; the only thing she remembered was getting a job at The Beanery.

Then memories started to flow back into her head, she had met Terin, a girl around her age that moved here from Mexico, and she was an exchange student. Now everything made sense, and she had had that scar forever, due to her banging her head with a pan when she was three. Joe shook her head, and smiled.

"So what do you think? Too, shy?" Terin came out, twirling a mini skirt. "Um how about no, you might as well just wear underwear to school, cause that skirt isn't covering anything. I'm sticking with jeans, thank you very much."

"Ah Joe, why are you always so shy?" Terin asked, plainly curious, and Joe shrugged, "I guess that's the way I am."

"I guess we're different after all," Terin said and then twirled out of the room. Joe sighed, and pulled on her jeans, tank top, and jacket. She laced up her sneakers, and stood up, Terin waiting in the chair three feet in front of her. Joe jumped, and the crouched position sent her toppling over backwards, and muttering curses as she got up. Terin helped her up, clearly worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you scared me, what are you a ninja?" Then Joe looked at Terin's outfit, and Joe shook her head, "You're a ninja."

Terin looked amused by the idea, and shook her head, "Wow Joe, I hardly think that a loose top and mini skirt with high heels makes me a ninja."

"It does when not even your heels make a sound. Seriously, take my word; you were trained in another life as a ninja." Joe laughed and walked downstairs, arm and arm with Terin. She fixed toast for both of them, while Terin twirled the keys in between her fingers. The toast popped, and Joe grabbed them, before tossing one to Terin. Terin looked enraged, before she relaxed in less than a millisecond. Joe munched on the toast, before grabbing the keys from Terin and running out the door to her bike… her totaled bike. Joe gasped, and took a step back, there were mud flecks on the tires, and the tires slashed. Joe gaped at the sight, and Terin looked at it calmly. "How about taking the bus? We can get another," Terin tried to sooth, and Joe just shook her head. I'll walk, I'm not that good with crowds," And she started to walk down the street sadly, when Terin caught up with her, looping an arm through hers.

"Hey lighten up!"

"What's to be 'light' about? I'm being stalked by a slap-head, my bike-Bobby, is trashed, and my mom died in child birth, yeah my life's great."

"You have your job, a father, me, and your alive, with a roof over your head, and food on your table. You could be a freak, somebody nobody will ever get, or a captive in a war camp, starving every day. Or you could have been abused by your dad. Joe you have a life to be happy about, believe me, I know."

"That's… reassuring, I guess," Joe said slowly, and looked at Terin, who looked curiously back. "Do you ever wonder what she was like?"

"I- don't even know her name!" Joe threw her hands up in the air, and Terin seemed a loss for words. The blond just looked awkward, and she unhooked her arm from Joe's.

Terin's brown eyes twinkled as she said, "Believe me Joe, whoever your mom is, she does care for you, whether she ran away, or she died."

"Thanks Ter, but we need to hurry," Joe checked her watch, and the two new friends sprinted toward Hamilton.

…

When Terin walked up the steps of Hamilton Hill High, ogling guys stared at her, and Joe wanted to disappear. The Hispanic blond smiled pearly white teeth, and Joe felt uneasiness creep over her, it wasn't like her to open up, in fact, it wasn't like her to even make friends. Why did she? A feeling gave her the opinion that something made them friends, more likely, someone. Then, the thought died, it was erased from her memory, just like when Terin was introduced in Joe's life. Joe touched her temple, and the bump from yesterday throbbed.

She ducked her head, and mumbled to Terin, "I'm going to go to homeroom, I'm sure a dreg will show you around. See you later," She rushed into the hall, and disappeared into the crowds before Terin could find her again. Once at her locker, Joe breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed a Nature Bar. Shoveling it down, Joe added the rapper to the growing pile at the bottom, before grabbing her books. She shut her locker, and stayed on the outskirts of the growing crowd around Terin.

Suddenly a voice called her out, "Sorry, but Joe here will be showing me around!" Terin pointed toward Joe, who froze, and pleaded her with her eyes not to bring her into this. "Come on Joe, don't be shy," Terin motioned her to come forward, and Joe just pushed the brim of her hat father down.

"I'm already shy," Joe muttered, and Terin gave her a sympathetic look, before attaching herself to Joe's arm. Joe looked up, and then glanced down. "Okay, let me see your schedule," she mumbled, and Terin gave her the list. She had all her classes with Joe. Joy.

"Okay, you'll just have to follow me for a bit till you hitch a ride with that group," Joe motioned toward Chelsea Cunningham, Dana Tan, Blade, and a few others that were clustered together whispering. Meanwhile, Terin was being crowded by people trying to guide Terin. Suddenly John passed, and though Joe felt bad of what she was about to do, she pushed the schedule in his chest, and shouted, "John- Terin, Terin- John. John will be showing you around, see ya later!" She sprinted out of the crowd, and left a dumbfounded couple together.

Joe didn't realize that crowds had _that_ much affect on her, she wiped the sweat off her brow, and leaned against the quiet lockers, taking deep breaths. She jumped, banging her head against the locker and fell on the floor in surprise as a voice spoke, "Hey there."

She looked up at an extended hand, and she excepted it, "We have got to stop meeting like this," Terry smiled as he helped her up.

Joe nodded shyly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't like crowds either?" Terry asked, and Joe gave him a tentative smile, "What gave me away?" Terry smiled, and picked up a dropped book. "So what's your excuse? Terin's an exchange student living with me, and I would have preferred to be unknown throughout high school."

"Hey, that's not a way to talk about torture- I mean high-school," he gave her a lopsided grin, and Joe laughed. "See, it's not that bad being visible."

"To you, but at least being invisible means I don't have to break dates, or friendships, or boyfriends." Joe started to get more serious, and now it was Terry's turn to be awkward.

"That would be helpful in my life, I have this- job… and its… time consuming."

"I would love to do have a job like that, but what I do is work at coffee shops and take care of old people."

"What coffee shop? I might stop by," Terry asked, and Joe blushed, this was probably the longest conversation she ever had with a boy her age.

"I'm starting to work at the Beanery tonight," Joe replied, and Terry handed her the book, "I've heard of it, but I haven't been there. It must be peaceful to attract the exclusive Joe-," Terry gave her a look, "What's your last name again?"

"Grayson," Joe answered, and Terry straightened, before relaxing, "Grayson, as in- Grayson Gymnastics School," Joe spread her hands like showing a huge title screen, and Terry laughed, "I see you do open up. Hey wanna have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be dodging John and Terin," Joe apologized, and an unpleasant expression crept up on Terry's face, "What does Crow want with you?" He snarled, and Joe took a surprised step back, Terry's voice had dropped to a low, dangerous, and scary tone. Terry realized this, and guilt crept up on his expression, "I'm sorry, listen if you ever need help dodging people; my number is-," Terry couldn't finish, because the bell rang. "Talk to you later," Joe whispered, crawling back into her shell, and fleeing to class, leaving Terry to look for in the crowds.

…

By the time Terry walked out of school, he couldn't help but groan when Dana started to walk up to him. Max blew her growing bangs out of her face and said, "See ya; I am _so _not getting involved between you two." When Max was gone, Dana walked up to Terry, glared at him, sniffed with dignity, and marched after Max.

"Well there goes my tutor," Terry groaned, and saw Joe walking out, trying to avoid Terin and John, happily chatting. Suddenly Joe disappeared, and Terry didn't see how, and walked to the doors.

He saw a side passage that went down the side of the school and underneath the line of trees. Funny, he had never seen that before, and Terry jumped off the ledge, landing behind Joe quietly. She seemed to hear him though, and suddenly Terry was on the ground. He blinked the stars out of his eyes, and looked up at concerned green eyes. He sat up, and rubbed the side of his face that ate sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Halle whispered, and helped Terry up. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously, and Terry said, "I promised you I'd help you dodge Terin and John. Why didn't you use those moves on John when he tried to hit on you?"

"Do I seem like the type that attacks?" Joe whispered, and Terry frowned, "Well… no, but where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My dad, he uh, taught me. A quiet girl wandering the streets of Gotham, safe right?" Joe smirked, and Terry smiled, "Well let's try not to make a habit of meeting like this," Joe laughed quietly.

"Come on, I know you didn't stalk me for no reason."

"Hey, I was hoping you could work with me on science homework since Max is gone."

"Alright, but do you mind working at the Beanery? My dad won't be welcoming to a boy," Joe asked, and Terry smiled a charming smile, "I prefer it, come on- I'll drive."

Joe sighed, but smiled and followed Terry to the car. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "A limo, Boss's car or rich daddy's?" Joe asked, and Terry looked down, "Boss's car, my dad died two years ago," Joe faltered, and said, "Yeah, I know what that's like. I never met my mom." An awkward silence fell between them, and Terry shifted nervously.

"Come on, I'll try and drive safely." Joe smiled, and said, "Okay, but I'm the navigator."

"Deal, but you have to unlock the car first," Joe said quietly, and Terry quickly unlocked the car. Getting inside, Terry started the car, and drove safely with Joe's directions to the Beanery. When they arrived at the old building, the classic, quiet coffee shop, Terry parked the car, and Joe opened her door, grabbing her bag. Terry followed, and Joe opened the door, walking inside the café.

Terry looked around, and Joe sat down at the leather arm chairs. Calming music, and tea-like scent washed over them, calming Joe, and she set her bag down, before walking up to the counter.

"Hi I'm Joe, and I- I'm starting today at five, but right now can I have a peppermint tea, and a chocolate chip scone?" The woman nodded, and Terry walked up behind Joe, "Yeah, can I just have… a hazelnut coffee, and that's it. I can pay Joe," Terry said, taking out his creds, and Joe meekly put away her credits. She whispered a nearly inaudible, "Thanks," Before walking back to the chairs and taking out her computer. Terry joined her with the drinks and scone, and Joe took hers, drinking her peppermint tea, and sighing.

"Okay, what do you need help with? Terry, earth to Terry," Joe snapped her fingers under Terry's nose, and he blinked sleepily. "Sorry Dana- I mean Joe, I just had a long night, right science." Terry opened a file, and Joe read over it quickly.

She smiled, she knew exactly what he did wrong, and she took his computer, "You typed three numbers incorrectly, everything else is correct." She typed in the corrections, and explained his mistakes, "You aren't copying everything down correctly, that eight was a three, the nine was a four, and the five was a six. You got the idea, but you just tripped up. Anything else?"

"Yeah, why don't you ever take off your hat? Even teachers down force you to, and you just keep on hiding your face," Terry observed, and Joe lowered her head to hide her blush, and muttered, "I meant any other homework questions."

"Right, uh no, what about you? Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I finished," Joe shrugged, and Terry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then after I finish, you wouldn't mind going over answers with me?"

"Sure," Joe whispered, and plugged in her headphones. She started to read, and looked up when Terry tapped her shoulder.

"I'm finished," Terry announced, and hisses of 'be quiet' greeted him. Terry ducked his head, and then pointed at her, "I tried to tell her." Joe opened her mouth, closed it, and smirked.

"Do you want me to check it or not?" She asked, and Terry put his hands up, "Sorry Joe." Joe smiled, and read over his homework, and saw no errors.

"Your good, at least I think so." Terry smiled, and said, "If-," more _shhs_ greeted him, and he held up his hands, "If you're wrong, I'm coming to get you," Terry whispered now, and Joe stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Terry took Joe's hat, and held it away. Joe's eyes widened, and then her shock turned to annoyance. "Come on Terry, give me back my hat."

"Hey, you're not horribly mutated, you're actually pretty!" Terry whispered like he had made a huge discovery, and Joe ran her hand through her pulled back hair. She jumped for the hat, taking it from Terry's grasp easily, and he dropped it. "Jeeze, you need to join tennis or something, you are fierce."

"Comes with the territory McGinnis, I'm vicious," Joe over exaggerated each syllable as she pronounced 'vicious', and hit Terry with her eraser on his nose. Terry laughed loudly, and Joe ducked down, getting her hat. Suddenly, Joe looked up under the table as Terin's voice laughed loudly followed with other preppy girls and guys.

She saw Terry's hands clench in fists of rage, and he stood up. Still down, Joe grabbed her hat, and the silently took her stuff, and from the tables, crept till she was by the 'Staff Entrance/ Exit. She quickly disappeared, and breathed a sigh of relief as she sprinted down the street. So much for her quiet study place, and Joe swore that she would quit today. She slowed down after two blocks, and looked around. She calmed her breath, seeing she was only four blocks away from her home, and walked with an upbeat step.

Joe froze when she heard _them_. Laughter echoed around the streets, and sounds of loud motors roared to a stop by Joe.

Jokerz, at least three, stopped, their bikes still purring to put up a chase. A guy with huge hair put a hand under his chin and leaned forward, a day dreaming stance, and said, "Hey cutie, why in such a hurry."

"My father told me to never talk to strangers," Joe whispered, and cringed when a huge one, at least seven foot one, got off his bike. "Hey Lil' Boss, she's shy. Maybe a joke will brighten her up."

The Jokerz giggled like gossiping teenagers, and the leader, Lil' Boss, got off his bike, "Why did the Jokerz cross the road?"

Suddenly, a feeling flared in Joe, her birthmark just above her atlas bone flared, like a fire, and she snapped, "Buzz off stupid."

"Oh-ho, you know, we never got to finish the punch line doll." That set Joe off, she didn't even realize what was happening till three Jokers were unconscious and on the ground, and she stood tall like she had won a fight. Joe glanced down, and took a surprised step back, tripping over her own feet. She crashed on her back, and scrambled up, and sprinted away from the three unconscious bodies.

When she crashed through the door, her father looked up in surprise. "Joe, what's wrong?" Dick asked, and Joe just ran up the steps, still in shock of what happened. When she landed in her room, she collapsed against the door, taking in deep breaths.

She tried to remember what happened, that strong, fighting figure, that wasn't her, something just crashed over her, and was gone. Joe felt like new information was blossoming in her head, and she clutched the sides, trying to sort her thoughts. She looked up, and heard the door rattle, "Joe, what's wrong sweetie? What happened," Dick sounded nearly scared, and Joe opened the door.

"Dad, I'm fine," Joe tried to keep her voice from shaking, and Dick gave her a look, before walking in and hugging her. Joe didn't hug him back, and he broke away, "Joe, something is wrong, what?"

"You would think I was crazy."

"I've seen a whole lot of things in my day. Honey you're in Gotham, if anything unbelievable were to happen, it's here. What's bothering you?"

"Something, something happened." When Joe explained what happened, Dick looked worried, and then started pacing. His darker side started to appear, and suddenly he said, "I'm showing you something. No- I'm showing you everything. You're old enough now to know how to keep it secret," Dick grabbed Joe by the hand, and completely confused, she followed him obediently.

"Joe, I know you wonder how I got this," Dick motioned toward the eye patch, and Joe scarcely nodded. Dick opened the closest, and Joe looked confused. _That's it, my dad is crazy_.

Suddenly, the closet wall slid up, and a bright light illuminated a stair case. Dick squeezed Joe's hand reassuringly, and led her down. Joe blinked around the bright, metallic room, the gadgets, the costumes, everything was so overwhelming. Then Joe's eyes fell on a tattered uniform, a uniform that was famous to all in Gotham, but the bullet holes, everything was wrong. But the blue and black said it all, and Joe looked at her father, "You- you're- you," Joe was a loss for words.

"Welcome to my world," Dick said grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe is now introduced to the Bat-World, but then again, Dick will go all protective daddy on her. I'm focusing on other stories, and reviews that come more often make me a bit more motivated. All you need to do is type about six words, and then click submit, and magic! I assure you, no later than three days you will have a new chapter!<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**This is an Authors Note, sorry, i hate those too.**

**I just want to say that since my laptop cracked, the screen did anyway, that i won't be updating too soon. In fact, at this moment, i'm in school, and recieving a dark look from the teacher. I apologize, and my world is cast into darkness, and until my laptop is reclaimed, my stories won't have any new chapters. But you should still review, don't stop doing that- ever. i am really really sorry for you guys, but at the moment, i'm writing with pen and paper. So until then, vale~**

***beafstew***


	5. Travel

Chapter 3

Joe took deep breaths and hugged the sheets on her bed. Her dad was Nightwing, he was Robin, no big deal, he just saved the world a couple times. Her father, her loving father was a man who hunted criminals in the middle of the night. That was his darkness, his sins, it was his true side. The loving side was out of consideration, a break, but those strange faces were once criminals. Joe was a target, a problem, oh why was she born?

She was a problem, her father was protective because every step she walked was closer toward an injury, being an object of revenge. It was unfair, she brought her father strain and misery. He protected her, and if that secret ever got out… Halle shook her head, that would mean the end of her life, and hello body guards. There was no solution was there? Misery and guilt covering Joe like the sheets she was under, Joe slipped into a nightmare.

..

Terry and Max waited under the place where Joe walked and saw a flash of brown hair. Stepping out, Terry greeted Joe.

"Hey there, hiding again?" Joe smiled, but her gaze seemed distracted, like she was thinking.

"Oh yeah, but why are you here?" Terry smirked, "Why I'm waiting here for you. And Max, Max this is Joe." Max stepped forward and gave a short wave.

"Good to know that I'm not the only girl named like a boy," Max joked and Joe smiled slightly. "Hey there, so you and Terry are friends right? So where's that girl that hangs over you all the time?" She asked Terry, and he uncomfortably rubbed his neck.

"Right uh- Max," Terry asked Max to explain the complicated matters, and Max rolled her eyes, "Terry here lost his girlfriend because of a job."

"That- stinks, what job?"

"I work for Bruce Wayne. I run errands for him making me unavailable most of the time," Terry answered, and Joe's eyes snapped to attention.

"Bruce Wayne as in Bruce Wayne, the guy who took in my father Richard Grayson?" Joe checked, and Terry's eyes widened, a lot of people have the last name Grayson, but I never would have thought Joe was Nightwing's daughter.

"The one and only crabbiest boss in Gotham, I've met Mr. Wayne multiple times when Terry was- unavailable." Max said carefully, and looked at Terry who shared the same disbelief. Terry gave Max a look, and just by a look, she knew what he thought. "Joe, we should catch up in lunch, want to sit with me and Ter?" Max asked, leading a shyer Joe away. Terry breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed his phone, dialing Wayne's number.

He picked up and croaked, "What do you want?"

"Hey old man, Dick Grayson has a daughter. Joe Grayson- she goes to my school and-,"

"I know that McGinnis, I found out three days ago, it seems that Ms. Grayson also has no idea who you, me, or her father is. Or was, now get to class," Wayne growled and the line went dead. Terry snapped the phone shut and ran a hand through his hair. Wayne was in a bad mood because if Joe found out, that was one person to keep the secret. No doubt Grayson would kill anybody who so much as touched his daughter, Terry couldn't help but worry, Joe was too weak to defend herself.

The old man was cranky no doubt because his pupil had hid something so major like that away, for so long. But then again, they hadn't been in contact for 20 years. Who was her mother? Joe never mentioned her, and no doubt her father doesn't either.

In fact, Dick Grayson was wiped off the Bat-computer, saying that he was Robin and Nightwing, that was it, nothing else.

Terry rubbed his forehead, there were too many thoughts going on at once, it was making his head hurt. Max had ran back and shouted, "Terry, you have one minute to get to advise!"

Terry looked up and sprinted toward the door, jumping up the side of the handicap walkway, and opened the door. Then running in the halls with Max on his heels, they stumbled into home room just as the bell rang.

"Ms. Gibson, Mr. McGinnis, late again. I advise Maxine to not lag behind for her friends, this will be discussed."

Max glared at the homeroom teacher, and Terry turned around to see Terin surrounded by the 'in' crowds. Joe skirted around the outside, and Terin spotted her. "Joe, Joe over here!" Joe gave her a pleading look before running to class. Terry realized he had the same class, and ran to catch up with her. "Hey there Joe. You know, you could try hanging out with Terin. Soon she won't talk to you," Terry advised her, and Joe ducked down, in school she was shy again, and scurried in the door. Terry rolled his eyes and followed her. Why were girls so difficult? Guys were much better to deal with, they handled everything so much better. He followed her in, and sat down at his row.

Suddenly a hand touched his arm lightly, and he turned to look at Terin, looking at him plainly. She was very attractive- he had to give her that. She had long golden hair and skin only a shade deeper, and crystal blue eyes, in fact, she seemed like Starfire in a way, they both had the look of foreign beauty.

"Terry right? I want to know if Joe is still my friend, you seem friends with her," She spoke with a Spanish accent, and she looked at Terry searchingly. "Yeah you are, but you need to talk to her in private, she doesn't like crowds obviously. What's your free period?"

"12:00, same as Joe," Terin spoke and Terry whispered, "Then break away from your group and go to lunch with her." Terin smiled, and said, "I will, that's a good idea, thanks."

…

Joe tried not to watch Terry and Terin's conversation, and looked at the lesson. For some reason, a vile taste of bitterness and protectiveness came over her when she watched the two. By the time it was twelve and every class with Terin talking to another guys, Joe tried to walk away when Terin came near.

"Hey Joe, can I talk to you?" Terin asked slowly, and Joe sighed, "Fine," she turned and faced Terin.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Terin asked, and Joe hesitated, "Who else is coming?"

"Just us, a girl outing for half an hour."

"I'll think about it," Joe said slowly, and Terin jumped up and down in excitement. Terry suddenly put his arm around Joe's shoulders and said, "Yeah Joe, you should say yes to Terin's offer, I think she wants to see you. Our lunch by the way, well I had to cancel, my boss just called. So Terin, just take her to some place really, really loud with a bunch of people. I will see you two later." Terry winked at Joe and walked down the hall. Joe rolled her eyes and glared at him before turning to Terin, "Well let's go then."

…

After school, Joe had stayed even farther away from Terin, most likely because of the people swarming her. Sure lunch had been fun, but Terin was much less in depth, like a popular girl. She just wasn't as fun as she used to be, and so Joe didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. Joe ran into Terry, but before he could speak, he was given a detention. Supposedly, Terry had thrown food beginning the food fight the day before, and so he was cleaning up the cafeteria.

Joe offered to help him to avoid Terin and her home, but the teachers denied her. So there Joe was, on the outskirts of a large crowd surrounding Terin and her mini skirt, walking her- sorry- them, home. Joe had thoughts running through her mind and hardly

"I kinda want a little break from this," Max whispered in Joe's ear and she jumped.

"I know," Joe whispered, and Max dragged her away from the group. "You wanna grab something to eat?"

"I'm- good, I gotta get home and study, sorry." Joe said, and Max smirked. "With that crowd, studying will be hooking up. I don't think you want to be there when that happens."

Joe sighed, "Your right, come on."

"Are you in the mood for pizza?"

"Yeah- oh god, I'm probably fired." Joe slapped her forehead, and Max looked confused. "What?"

"I'm hired at The Beanery, and I started yesterday. I bailed, and I won't loose it again, come on!" Joe started to run to a bus stop, and soon got on one with Max.

"Sorry, but The Beanery is a really good place to go. It's quiet, and it has the best coffee."

"Sounds good, but when does your shift start?"

"Five," Joe told her, and Max checked her watch. "We can still get a pizza," Max suggested, and Joe laughed. "Why not, there's a pizza place around the corner from it."

"Awesome," Max agreed and they got off at their spot.

(Later at The Beanery)

"Hey Joe, I gotta head home, I'll see you later - be careful on your way home."

"I will, and Max, enjoy your coffee." Joe waved goodbye to her new friend and then started to clean up when a ding sounded. She turned around and tried to smile when she saw the face of the old man her father had left from.

"Hi there, welcome to The Beanery, how can I help you?"

"Yes, may I please have a steamed green tea, thank you... Joe." The man's voice sounded like it could have been dangerous, and Joe smiled, trying not to show how alarmed she was by the man in front of her. He was polite, and nice, but Joe never trusted strangers- not unless they were chasing after an ex-girlfriend and the door hit you when you were walking by. That was the only exception.

After the tea was finished, Joe turned around, "For here or to-go?"  
>"Here please," The old man answered much to Joe's displeasure. She poured the steaming water into the mug and handed it to the man, who thanked here and didn't go to sit. Night had fallen and the warm glow of the coffee shop didn't seem to reach the man standing there sipping tea.<p>

"You made it perfectly. I spent my life around the world- Asia, Africa, Europe, South America- in fact, I've even gone to Antarctica once, and this tea is that of Japan."

"Thank you sir," Joe thanked him and felt interest be perked. "So what was your favorite place to go?"

"It's hard to say, I loved living in a small town of Japan, then Argentina was amazing. They have trees there that are over 3,300 years old there at Los Alecres National Park. Then going and seeing the salmon runs of Alaska, though my personal favorite would have to be the northern region of Russia. A land of contrast that is."

"What's it like?" Joe asked, now forgetting her worries and becoming amazed with the man's travels.

"In the summer- it's warm, you just need a wind breaker and a light shirt, the mountains seem to go on forever, and then they have a beautiful ocean at the edge. There were tigers, leopards, bears, and other magnificent beasts."

"I always wanted to see the world," Joe confessed, and the man smiled, it wasn't kind, it was more like a predator, like it was about to pounce.

"I'm Frank West- I actually take about twelve kids in the summer around the world, it was started by my father actually, in the 1980's his name was John, John West. I've picked it up, and this year, we're going to France, Italy, and Switzerland for three months. Though- what has to happen is about now, I have classes, right now, I have eleven kids signed up, they learn the cultures, everything, and it's on weekends. Here's my card, you seem like a girl that deserves this kind of treat- after all, you being a senior, what better way to apply for a college application than to say that you've experienced other cultures."

"I'll have to ask my dad, he's protective," Joe trailed off, and a part started to become more cautious. "Think about it, and I will be back tomorrow," Frank assured her and placed the mug lightly on the counter before walking out without audible footsteps.

Joe smiled and pocketed the card. 'Frank' watched through the spy cameras and smiled to himself. It would be the ultimate defeat for Nightwing, having his little dove either turned against him or with her delicate neck wrung.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got this done! I was kinda unsure how to end this chapter when it just hit me. No litterally, a map hit me, my directionally puzzled mom got lost and there was no cellphone signal so I opened the glove compartment and it went spilled out onto the floor. After i picked it up, I banged my head on the car and then, after a few seconds, it hit me! So yeah, R&amp;R and yeah.<strong>

**But I WAS thinking, should Joe be the future Batgirl, Huntress, Batwoman or Nightwing? I was even thinking 'Catwoman', but I feel like there have been too many Catwoman or Batgirl stories. You know the drill, R&R, and vale!**


	6. Girl Talk

Chapter 4  
>Terry limped into his bed, unfortunately for Terry, Mad Stan was as painful to structures as he was to Batman. Terry was sore all over, and definitely would be conked out tonight. At least Wayne had mercy and let him go home at 10, that was at least four hours earlier than usual. Stuffing the Bat suit in the bag, Terry changed into a pair of sweatpants and collapsed onto the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. When Terry woke up though, he felt like he couldn't move, his body ached and his arm where a stitch was stung.<p>

Terry rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked better- sleep wise, that is, but he had a bruise on his shoulder, a scrape on his abs and he was limping. Great- perfect, no doubt Dana- oh yeah, Dana broke up with me. Yet another fact of my life.

Grumbling to himself, Terry got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Eating quickly, Terry put down a bowl of cereal and grabbed his bag. Jogging out the door, Terry checked his watch. He had at least forty minutes before school. Wow, his advisor would be proud- Terry didn't even bother to know his name- hey it was the third day of school, and it was a crabby old man. Maybe he could call Max, but at the moment- he craved a coffee from the Beanery.

And somehow, Terry found himself strolling into the Beanery and finding a short line. They had those retro coffee makers, and obviously, in some strange way- made the coffee taste better. Terry felt a contrast of things- he felt calmed by the warm and homey scent of the old coffee shop, he felt his muscles seize with every step he took from being thrown from multiple hand grenades thanks to Mad Stan, and wide awake. The last one was something Terry never seemed to have anymore, except when he slipped the cowl over his face. Then he heard Joe's voice speak at the counter, "May I please have a tall hazelnut coffee?" Terry blinked, Joe sounded loud. And commanding. And unlike herself. Then Terry heard her father speak and all thoughts of having coffee vanished. Grayson would more likely communicate with Wayne than let Joe speak to Terry.

No doubt Dick wanted to make sure Joe never put on a cowl in her life. Terry tucked his head down and away, and out of Joe's view, hoping she wouldn't see her. Than he heard the breezy, Hispanic voice of Terin, and Terry than really hoped they didn't notice him. Grayson was bad enough, but Terin would make either Joe shyer or make her run out the door. Not that Terry wouldn't mind, but then that would leave him alone with Dick. Now that made Terry want to face Mad Stan, Shriek, Inque and Spellbinder at the same time.  
>What's with me? It's just Joe, besides, it's not like Grayson has to worry about anything going on between us. I just met her two days ago.<br>Terry came up next, and deiced to settle with a Carmel capichino and went to go stand against the warm brick walls. Though it was early fall, the fire cackled happily, and a disbelieving voice spoke from a few yards away,

"Is that Terry McGinnis? Not late and at the Beanery?" Terry hoped that meeting the man who turned his back on Wayne not to be too painful. Terry smiled though when he saw Joe without her hat walked toward them, but she still hid her face by putting her long, naturally straight brown hair down.

"Yeah, and is that Joe Grayson without a hat?"

"My dad and Terin struck a deal with me that I had to go a week without my hat that my dad would fix my cycle up with a bit more speed than the usual makers. Oh, Dad, this is Terry McGinnis, he works for Mr. Wayne, he and I bumped into each other at school."

"Mr. Grayson," Terry didn't cower under Grayson's hard, steely blue gaze and Terry wondered what Wayne didn't say that caused that, cause Terry knew he didn't go blind. More like a knife to the eye, or even a bullet in close range. Wayne didn't mention painful memories, and Grayson must have qualified for painful.

"Mr. McGinnis, you work for Bruce don't you?" Grayson asked, and nearly crushed Terry's hand. Terry returned the gesture. "Yes- I do, I'm what he calls a go-for, or errand runner."

"How did you meet my old guardian?" Grayson was good, Terry gave him that- he sounded genuinely curious- but Terry knew that what he meant was that 'how did you manage to convince the old man to give you the suit?'

Terry cleared his throat, "I ticked off some Jokerz and it ended up in a cycle chase. When I drove through the back roads, I accidentally drove onto his property. Somehow, we fought off the gang, and later- he offered me a job."

"Ah, now I remember- you're Warren McGinnis' kid. I'm sorry about your dad, he was pretty smart."

"Thank you sir," Terry said, knowing that if Grayson ever confronted him when Terry was wearing the mask, they would have no formalities.

"Um, dad- we have to get to school." Joe kissed Grayson on the cheek and started to walk out the door.

"You lay a hand on my daughter kid, and I swear," Grayson let his threat hang in the air and Terry glared back at him.

"Come on Terry!" Joe said an dragged him out of the coffee shop and into the street. "So now you've met my dad."

"Kinda intimidating," Terry said, remembering Dana's disapproving father. But Grayson was different, he was disapproving and knew exactly who Terry was. "Come on you two," Terin spoke, and Joe with Terry up to Terin.

Terry had seen Terin before and found her much more interesting when she was with Joe. They acted like sisters, and Terry wished that he and Matt could get along half as well.

"So Terry- you seem more awake today," Joe observed and Terry was about to answer when his phone rang. Expecting it to be either Wayne or Max's wake up call, Terry flipped the phone open without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Terry?" Dana's voice was soft and adorable, and Terry felt his knees weaken. "Dana- hey."

"Ter- I've missed you so much, and it was a mistake for breaking up with you- you have to support your family and-," Terry interrupted Dana's babbles with a sweet sentence. "Dana I get it- I'll see you in school, and then maybe a movie."

"Thanks Ter- I'm just so sorry- and, gotta go, love you."  
>Terry's ears turned pink when he heard that but he responded, "Love you to Dan. I'll see you later."<p>

He shut his phone and looked at Joe and Terin- Terin was gagging and Joe was staring at the sidewalk.

"What'd she say?" Joe asked, and Terry rubbed the back of his neck. "I have the complex relationship- Dana, she gets frustrated cause my job is demanding and we have a fight. Sometimes, she breaks up with me- but it's hard not talking to her for a little while. And now we're back together, and I'm taking her to a movie."

"Got that, but 'love you'? Your still young Terry- even if I'm betrothed to an older man- we don't say 'love you' at phone calls, or ever. She's just one girl, and if she isn't reliable all the time, then you shouldn't be in such a relationship. It puts as much strain on your heart as it is your brain." Terin lectured Terry while Joe was walking along quietly, not saying anything.

"I'm the unreliable one- if I could be there every day for Dana I would- but I can't- I have to help my family."  
>Terry wondered why he was telling two girls he barely knew his relationships but Joe's expressions were unreadable, though her eyes were cold. "Terry- can you go ahead- I think Joe and I need some simple girl to girl talk."<p>

"Um- okay," Terry said and started to walk down the street ahead of them and shook his head. Females- what is it with them?

…

Joe couldn't help but gnash her teeth together when she thought of how futile the morning had gone. Terry- though deep down Joe felt bad for him- she could help but have her frustrated feelings at the learned helplessness, sheltered rich, easy life rich kid Dana Tan that Terry was crushing on. Joe hadn't liked her before- Dana had been one of the few that noticed Joe, and in earlier high school had made Joe's life a living Hell before Joe seemed to disappear from her radar.  
>Joe paced in her room with Terin watching her and eating pretzels. "You know- just tell him you like him."<p>

"Like who?" Joe asked and Terin rolled her eyes. "Come on, I know you like Terry- and you took his conversation with Dana like blows to your stomach. I wouldn't let someone I cared so deeply for get away."

"I don't like him!" Joe shouted and Terin smiled, "You get ojos saltones, googly eyes when he walks by."

"No I don't!" Joe defended herself and Terin smiled and mimicked a worshiping gaze. "I don't even meet people's gazes most of the time."

"I know, but you watch him with such eyes." Joe made an exasperated sigh and fell on her back against her bed.

"It's easier for you- you're pretty- and so is Dana. I can hardly go into public and speak a word."

"That is your problem, you criticize yourself, pick yourself up and don't be so careful."

"I can't change that easily- it's hard-,"

"So is life! Chica- if you don't try for love- it's worse than having a broken heart."

"It's high school! Things change- and you don't end up with your high school sweet heart."

Terin smiled mischievously above Joe.  
>"Exactly."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So Joe and Terin bond at desperate times, but I know how many of you all want Dana to go away (trust me- I do to) but this just makes the story better, or at least I'd like to think, because we all can only take so much jealousy before we strain and say the raw truth and mess up relationships! MUHAHAHAHAHA! R&amp;R people, and vale!<strong>


	7. Dancing and Shops

**SoJ there are some suprises- and I've made my choice- joe will be Nightwing, and that is my only promise for this story. Who knows- she might not even be with Terry!JK I kid I kid- we all know Joe and Terry were written in the stars and so it is time to R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Joe closed her eyes and tried to imagin a kinder fate than what was happening at the moment. The first weekend of school came and everybody was going to the Gotham Lights Club. Terin was doing Joe's make up, because aparently- they were going to the night club where everybody went. Terin had this crazy idea that if Terry saw Joe dancing with another guy, he would sweep her off her feet, leap onto his unicorn with Joe in his arms, and ride off into the sunset where Dana could never reach them again.

After all, Joe was really doing this for Terin, because not even Terry was worth going out into the crowds and in a tiny dress. Joe promised not to look until the end, and new her hair was messed up, and the makeup very heavy. Then of course, there was the mall, and Joe wasn't allowed to go with Terin. So everything was a suprise, and Joe was glad that her father wasn't home. He probably had lots of horror stories of the party blowing up and him running off to be hero.

Most likely, Joe would regret everything that was happening. And Terin did some sort of highlight for that matterr, and wasn't even preparing herself. Joe was suddeny wheeled around finally able to look at her reflection, which suprised her more than anything. First of all, her hair was indeed highlighted with vivid dark green streaks running through her hair. Second of all, her hair was done like the women in the 70 and 80's movies, like a perm, and tightly curled with gold dust sprinkled.

Though Joe had to admire Terin's makeup skills, because her eyes were in a pattern like gold feathers off to the side with black lining of what looked like feathers, and glimmered in the light like jewels. Her lips were a pale pink, and everything was a contrast, Joe's green eyes, the pale lips, the gold, the hair, somehow all spontanious and yet beautiful. Not Joe at all, and she felt like a diffterent person under the thick black eyeliner and mascara. She felt like a tramp, and uncomfortable. It would give her attention, and

Then Terin's expression made Joe say, "I love it," But inside her heart sank and her gut twisted. She wanted to be herself, not some shi- shi spoiled rich kid like others she could mention.

"Great, I'll go get your dress and shoes." Terin ran into the large closet where Joe kept litterly nothing... except a few momentos and car parts. Terin came out with a strapless, tight looking, very small dress that was gold with green ribon over the edging. Then the shoes came out, and those were the same shade of hunter green, four inches with a spike and gold ribion lining the shoe. Joe smiled weakly, "I guess gold has gone down in stock."

"I bought an outfit," Terin confessed, and Joe rolled her eyes. "Let the eternal torcher begin."

Terin giggled slightly and walked out, letting Joe's smile melt off immediately. Was a guy worth this? No, but the fumes from the hairspray was making Joe think backwards, so she put on the dress, and shoes before looking into the mirror. Great, now she looked like a skank.  
>Joe always wanted to be a skank... not. She couldn't see the compatability of everything, and how the glossy dress set off her entire outfit, and she gleamed like a star. Then Terin rushed in, with leg glitter spray. Before Joe could react, her legs and arms were covered in sweet smelling glimor that shone in the light. Joe groaned, she was close to snapping and telling Terin that she would handel her own life.<p>

Terin then came in with a bow, and Joe asked,"Is Terry even going to be there Terin?"

"Who knows," Terin shrugged, and Joe clenched her fists.

"Who knows? Who knows- that isn't good enough- I won't be your puppet for dress up and to get me out. I am going to sit right back down and have a normal saturday evening!"

"Thank you Joe!" Joe blinked at Terin's enthuseasm.

"What? Am I missing something?"

"No- that was my plan, how much of this crap and slaps in the face are you going to take before you take what you want?"

"Um, a lot," Joe informed her and Terin lifted a camera. "No I mean nothing!"  
>Terin smiled, and said, "That's what I thought, now come on, lets get that makeup off you and watch a good movie."<p>

"I think you just saved my life," Joe smiled, and Terin rolled her eyes and lowered the camera and broght out a liter of makeup remover. "Let's begin."

...

Terry danced slowly with Dana. Because of Dana now he was happier- but also more stressed- but his thoughts lingered on Joe slightly. She and Terin had grown closer in less than three days strangely- and he hadn't talked to Joe in what seemed a long time. He also didn't have her number. Terry's thoughts stopped about Joe when Dana kissed him and they went back into their slow dance.  
>When the dance was done, Terry went to grab drinks and a voice startled him from behind.<p>

"You and Dana seem happy," Joe smiled slightly, and Terry walked over to her. She was in ripped, faded skinny jeans and a loose white shirt. And her hair was very different. It looked good, but green streaks were running through it. And it was working for Joe very well.

"So you came."

"I came to pick up Max," Joe corrected him, and Terry walked to Joe. She looked at him, and he tugged at her hair. he had to notice her hair was incredibly soft. "Green streaks- very non-Joeish."

"I was planning to go- but Terin chose everything," Joe said with a laugh, and Terry joined her.

"It was a gold see-through dress," Joe informed him.

"I'd like to see that," Then Terry's ears went pink, "You know- how- er shiny and see through it was-off of you."  
>Joe laughed again at Terry's stutters, and going into her bag, she took out a magic marker and took Terry's hand. She scribled her number on it and then Max and Terin called for her. "Call me maybe."<p>

"Will do-," Terry called after her but she, Max and Terin were already gone. He turned around to see a frowning girlfriend. "Who was that?"  
>She sounded calm, but being batman for two years had taught Terry. She was furious, and he handed her a drink.<p>

"Her- that's Joe, she's a friend."

"Than how come I've never met her?"

"Because she doens't like to be around crowds. I met her when you stormed out that door and you knocked her over. We seriously are just friends Dan- I won't double time you- I never did."

"I guess," Dana sighed, and Terry wrapped her in his arms. "I won't lie to you about stuff like that, I swear." He kissed her lightly on her forehead and Dana put her head in his chest.  
>He smelled her lemony scent and found it different and strong compared to Joe's cinnomon scent. Why can't I find something without compared to Joe?<p>

...

Joe hated the mall. Terin was forcing her to go- and so far- seven stores and Terin had an armful of bags. Max just needed to bail on the dance- so she was back at her home, and so Terin was getting carts full of stuff. Joe however had nothing. Terin said that they could go get more hair dye for streaks and such- but Joe declined, being thankful that the dye today washed out in less than five minutes under a good shower.  
>Joe found herself staring at one store- and started to walk toward it. Terin glanced over and rushed over. Joe disapeared inside and saw a safe haven for her in a store.<p>

That was a first.

She walked around the store- grabbing what was in her size and caught her eye. Then when she went in the dressing room- Joe had about eleven articles of clothing she loved. Black jeans, jean shorts, a retro grey and green striped sweater that was loose and flattering to Joe's figure, white skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck, leather sandels, a sort of sweatshirt hoodie that was more like a cut t-shirt with a hoodie on the back, four more shirts, and another pair of shorts. Joe fit it all into a bag as well, and Terin was satisfied so they walked out of the mall after paying.

Joe was silent the way home- she wasn't feeling herself. She just bought a lot of clothes, gave her number to Terry, and like an idiot- made herself known to one of the most jealous girlfriends of Hamilton Hill High. Terry was a nice enough guy though- that Dana never was truely bad- because he had only been serious with Dana. But now Joe's life was about to be even more complicated- and she didn't even notice a cycle pulled up on to the side of her house.  
>But she knew something was wrong when she stepped inside to see a tall, black haired woman that was yelling at Dick and the heated arguement didn't even pause when Joe stepped through the door.<p>

"You are just like Bruce- I was never good enough for your little clan- and I come here trying to help you and you-,"

"Help me? You want to-,"

"Um- Mr. Grayson who is this?" Terin asked, and the two adults quieted. "Jo-Ann now is not the time- I thought you'd be home an hour ago."

"Dad I'm sorry we went shopping-,"

"You just need to go to bed sweetie," Dick kissed Joe's forehead and Joe looked imbetween the two adults before nodding slightly and going upstairs. Joe couldn't help but be curious and when she got upstairs let Terin take the first shower and opened a small vent that let her see and hear the conversation below.

"Helena- I understand why you want to help- but I can handle Slade-,"

"Yeah but can your daughter? Besides- who's daughter is she? She's not like Star Fire, me, Barbra or Donna for that manor. I can help her learn how to defend herself."

"You think that I haven't taught her how to fight? She's a calm girl- and doesn't need to turn into a tempest like you."

"You can't build a freaking wall around her Dick- sooner or later Slade or somebody like him will hurt your daughter and you'll attempt to kill him- I came here to offer a friendship, give an extra watch over her- something! You can't go on like this forever- you'll kill yourself doing this."

"I'd rather die for family- I won't abandon Joe ever."

"So you're saying that if Joe put on a cowl and had interactions with that new Batman- you'd stand by her side."

"Yes," Dick said darkly, and Helena sighed.

"I understand your passion Dick- but your daughter has to grow up and be independent. I'm asking for three months with her just living in my apartment- I'd teach her how to be independent-,"

"She is independent." Dick growled and Helena laughed, "You don't see how weak she is- she never even bothered to ask me what my name was- she asked her hero daddy Nightwing. Does she even know who you are?"

"Yes she does," Dick informed her- and Helena looked impressed. "At least you have that much sense. She must have been attacked or simply found your suit."

"No- she was looking for answers."

"So her mother must have powers I'm guessing."

"No, her mother was human." Helena faltered and lightly touched Dick's arm. "I'm sorry Dick- I- I just don't want to you hurt again." Dick didn't respond, and he looked different- Joe peered at him questionably before she realized her father was close to crying.

"She stays..." Dick trailed off, and then looked at Helena. "She can stay with you for three months."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to bring in Huntress in the story, and so <strong>**after a bit of reading and research- I knew that Huntress and Nightwing had a relationship, and well, er, slept together- I thought that Helena would return and be a good 'aunt'. R&R please, that always helps me with chapters**


	8. Meet Helena

Chapter _

Joe swirled a breath mint in her mouth as Helena lead her though her apartment, and though it was only one floor- it was very nice, going up to the 231 floor, and a complete view of Gotham. Joe's room was nice too- and it was next to a work out room that could make Dick's gymnasium look shabby. Her room was paneled with real dark wood and matching wide flooring. The bed was held up by cables from the ceiling and had no ground support and the puff was a ice blue shade. The pillows were white with black embrodery that said 'H.R.B.' on it, and there was a small closet and dresser much to Joe's releif. Joe felt at home when she stepped through the doorway and set her duffle on the ground. Helena seemed nervous suddenly.

"I hope you like it, I know it's not like Dick's but-,"

"It's great," Joe said as she looked through the windows, and brushed back some hair. "I love the view."

"That's great- but lets lay some ground rules here, one- you fend for yourself here, two- on satudays I'll be teaching you how to fight correctly, three- I have to have you in bed by three each night at least."

"Three o'clock- like at night?"  
>"3 A.M." Helena informed her, and Joe smiled. "I can do that."<p>

"Oh and Joe- I can give you my old cycle- it's pretty nice... you just have to give it a new paint job."

"Why?"  
>"I was in your family buisness- come on." Helena waved Joe to a room, and there after high tech security codes and voice passeges, Joe was in awe of a room. What caught her attention the most was a bike though- a black and violet bike with a white sword down the sides. The sign of a Hunter- or more spesific- A Huntress. Joe ran her hand over the bike, and saw it was cutting edge though made twenty years ago or so. The room was filled with weapons, weapons Joe never knew the name of and more. Joe turned to Helena who was watching her with a humorous expression.<p>

She got up and walked to the case where her costume was hung up and looked at the suit.

"This is what you're father dosn't want you to ever do."  
>"Become Huntress?" Joe asked, and Helena smirked.<p>

"Wear a cowl. Trust me- there will be only one Huntress. No your father doesn't want you to ever cross that line. I believe in some lines- but others are simply stepped over. I'm here to give you a _choice_. So that when the time comes that you want to put on spandex and leap around Gotham fighting to help people- you fight a good fight."

"What if-,"

"You don't want to? Kid Dick has been your father your entire life and I bet he raised you this way so if you want this- you'll get it- but if you don't you don't put the cowl on. Sorta smart in a stupid way if you ask me, but you aren't my daughter- just call me a sort of aunt."

Helena gave Joe a wry smile and Joe smiled back uneasily. She wasn't sure she wanted this life- but now that she was in it, there was no way out.

"Oh and Joe- I have a large suply of music in here," Helena walked out of the security room and opened a closet where stacks of music dating back from the 1950's- records, cds, even an i-pod, were stacked sky-high on shelves.

"It's a hoby- have you heard this track? I think you'd like it- you're into that lovey-dovey music right?"  
>"Um sure?" Joe asked as she was given an I-pod, (which was totally rustic tech) and some speakers and Joe awkwardly held the devices.<p>

Helena looked impatient, "Are you always so helpless, meek, and awkward?"

"Hey!" Joe protested and Helena pulled back Joe's shoulders, forcing her up from her slouching posture.

"What?"

"You are not alowd to wear hoodies, hats, or anything that hides who you are anymore. I will personally burn them."

"Sheesh- what are you? My warden?" Joe asked and turned away.

"Thank you Joe- stop letting life push you around- push life around for a change."  
>"Why is this happening to me?" Joe shouted and Helena laughed- "Cause you make yourself small. Don't be so- timid!"<br>"GAH!" Joe yelled and marched into her room. She slammed her door shut and punched a wall, having more anger and adrenaline in her life. Joe stumbled backwards- what came over her? She just punched the wall, hard, and her knuckles were stinging.

And it felt good.

Really good. And the move was natural, amost like her body knew how to act and react to fights. It would explain that day when the Jokerz attacked her, but then why could she remember punching the wall? Maybe her mom was magic- but her dad said- unless he was lying.

Joe sat down on the bed and looked out over Gotham, her thoughts buzzing when she picked up the I-pod. She hit the power button and began to scroll through the songs, and selected a completely random song.

The lyrics started to blare through the speakers at the bottom of the i-pod and a man with tone deaf came out.

_Mama take this badge off me of me_

_I can't use it anymore_

_It's getting dark- to dark to see_

_I feel I'm knocking on heaven's door._

_Knock Knock Knocking on heavens door_

The song continued, and Joe felt herself start to relax and she flopped against the bed, while listening to the old music play on and stared at the ceiling. Sunset filled the room with golden light and Joe looked out over Gotham Harbor and saw the beach visible as well. Helena hollared through the door and said, "We're getting pizza!"  
>"Okay," Joe hollared back and the song switched- sounding almost modern. Joe glanced at the music and saw some bizar artist named <em>Deadmau5<em> playing.

There was hardly any words but the sound was amazing. Joe suddenly had the energy to unpack her cloths and settle in. The retro music, Joe found herself falling in love with it as it played song after song, and when Joe opened the dresser and pressed a button, she found that it made a tv screen pop up.

The remote was in there as well, and as Joe unloaded her bags, she crashed on the bed and turned on the tv.

News- boring, all they did now a days was talk about Batman, and she was sick of it. She was sick of that world and didn't want it any longer.

She settled on an ancient movie, a movie called _Hancock _which entertained Joe for a little while before the program was inturupted by the scientist Shriek- calling out Batman to catch him.

Joe switched off the tv and looked out the window to see a black car streak past. Joe rolled her eye_s _and flopped down on the pillows, and stared at the cieling.

Why her? She was the most unlikely candidate for being a superhero's daughter. They were suposed to be strong, confident, and never took any crap. Joe felt weak, insecure, and quiet. She was starting to chip off that side though, and no doubt that was why she was here.

Joe closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep when the smell of pizza awoke her. Getting up grogily, Joe walked out and sat down at the table. Helena was working on paperwork and looked up.

"Work on your step. I can hear you easily."

"I don't exactly need to know that considering I won't be whatever you were."

"Yes- but if you start walking with a light step, people notice that. And when you're noticed, you get a job."

"Thanks for the life lesson- I'll be sure to remember that on a job interview," Joe said cautiously and grabbed a slice of pizza. Eating it quickly, she ate two slices before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower, her routine coming back to her even though in a new house.

After she was done washing, she dried off with a towel and stepped into her room. Still rapped in a towel, Joe turned around to drop her towel when a crash sent her whirling around.

Batman had crashed through her window. She was in a towel. Shivering in the Gotham wind.

He groaned and Joe, after calming down, started to walk toward him when he got up shakily. His face seemed expresionless but his voice registered shock as he managed, "Sorry," Before flying out of the window and challenging Shriek. Joe felt her stomachs do somersaults as the breeze and 231 stories loomed underneath her.

Joe pulled clothes from the drawers and walked into the bathroom, changing quickly and wringing out her hair again.

Then walking over to Helena, who wasn't disturbed at all and Joe spoke with a hoarse voice. "There's a hole in my window, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Okay."  
>"'Okay?' That's all your going to say 'okay'? Batman just crashed through my freaking window!"<br>"It happens to everyone in this town eventually. Just get in bed by three okay?"

Joe clenched her jaw and tried to go to sleep on the couch while wondering how her life would play out here with Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I FINALLY UPDATED! Thank you all for the reviews- and I plan to have Joe emerge from the shell fully in two to three more chapters! R&amp;R, keep up th<strong>**e love, and vale!**


	9. Fumes

Chapter 8

Joe walked into school without a hat, and without her jacket into school. She was wearing her new black skinny jeans, the grey sweater with green circles around her biceps. Today- it was colder than usual, it was a cool 45 degrees, and Joe, to her dismay, wasn't allowed a scarf. And her hair was up in a clip, so she looked like a different person. And she felt better this way- maybe Helena was right.

Joe clicked into Hamilton High wearing clogs and saw Terin waiting for her.

Joe smiled slightly and Terin walked through the doors with her. "Why isn't everybody doting on you today?" Joe asked, and Terin rolled her eyes. "Dana Tan has declared she's tranceferring."  
>"Great, how soon?"<p>

"By mid term. You know, she's making everybody throw a party."  
>"Yeah, I hear she's trying to ge Terry to come too. It would never work- but Dana's world is a fantasy. Also- Joe, be careful. I think you're her new target of hatred so just if the clique comes toward you- you run in the other direction." Max warned her, and Joe looked at the girl that had joined them.<p>

"What the heck did I do?" Joe asked, and Max snorted.

"You gave her boyfriend your cell number, than Terry had to leave because Mr. Wayne forgot his pills. Dana wouldn't believe it, and so she thought-,"

"He was coming to see me. Perfect," Joe groaned and opened her locker. Then dumping her books in, she brushed back a stray hair and grabbed a Nature Valley Trailmix Bar, and eating it silently, she scanned the crounds. Sighing, Joe tossed the wrapper inside her locker and grabbed her stuff for first period.

Terin smiled and waved as she walked into her home room. It was the only period she didn't have with Terin, and so sitting down at her seat, she was left alone. Then when a tap on her shoulder made her turn around, she saw Chealse Cunningham's wanting her attention.

"This is a message from Dana, stay away from Terry. Or you'll be sorry," She threatened.

Joe got fed up there, and she smirked. "What can you all do to me? Now go scurrying back to your master like a good little dog and tell her this- She doens't scare me- so move on."

Chealse opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she glared and turned around. Joe felt good at that, and turned around and waited for the bell. When the drama rolled around, Joe realized she had a class with Terry.

"Class, today were are assigning partners for writing your own two person play. Then you two must have it memorized, and be able to preform it. A topic will also be assigned, and I'm assigning from random."

"Ms. Terin and Mr. John Crowban. Your topic will be..."The teacher droned on, and Joe began to drift out of the class room. She wondered what Helena was doing- _what was her work-_

"Ms. Joane Grasyon and Mr. Terence McGinnis! You topic is a love story."  
>Joe looked at Terin, who was grinning and trying not to laugh while Blade was scowling and texting on her phone. Terry was slightly pink, and Joe probably wasn't much better than him.<p>

At the end of class, Terry caught up with her. She noticed he limped slightly when he walked toward her, and Joe smiled slightly.

"Hey there," She called out, and Terry smiled.

"Hey yourself. So what do you think of the project?"  
>"C.R.A.P. I mean it's a good time consumer, but seriously, acting is not my thing," Joe informed Terry, who agreed and looked at her strangly before it was gone. It was probably her imagination.<p>

"So- how was your weekend?" Joe asked, and Terry laughed, "I ran errands all weekend, I had to blow off Dana and then didn't get more than five hours of sleep before I had to give Mr. Wayne his pills. Then he had me run errands again."

"So do you ever sleep at this fortress of Wayne Manor?"

"Sometimes, like when I get in at one or two, it seems like I haven't seen my family, even if we live in the same house, for weeks because I'm up and out before they wake up."

"So what time should we meet?"

"Well what about the Beanery- we could meet there before your shift."

"I don't have a shift tonight, maybe we could go to your house- after all- you said you hadn't seen your family in forever."

"Sure, but I have to warn you I have a brother-,"

"TERRY!" Dana shrieked happily and threw herself into Terry's arms, and while he awkwardly held her, Dana shot her a triumphant look. Joe rolled her eyes and walked away, and gathered her books.

"Ouch girl," Max said as she leaned against her locker, and Joe folded her arms.

"I'm tiered of Dana messing everything up," She looked at Dana giving Terry a kiss before walking her way. She shoved Joe with her elbow, and Joe dropped her book, and caught it fast. She looked over to where Dana was watching and sent her a glare.

Dana returned it, and Max put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want her angry. She seems petty, but seriously, the last girl that crossed her was thrown in jail. Aparently, she had broken into Dana's locker, stole her necklace, and flushed it down a toilet. Her daddy has that much power that she can do that."  
>"Yeah, don't give a damn at the moment," Joe snarled and got up from bending down. Max held her back from attacking Dana, and Joe calmed down slightly. Turning away, Joe picked up her books and turned on her heel to head to class.<p>

...

When Joe walked into Terry's house, she was greeted by a smaller look alike that was adorable.

"Terry's home!" He shouted and a red head woman came out of the kitchen with a retro apron wrapped around her waist. "Oh Terry you should have called- I could have picked up some snacks- what about Mr. Wayne-,"

"He'll need his nightpills in a couple hours. Today he wants me to study," Terry quickly explained and Ms. McGinnis sighed. "It'll be good because I have that night class tonight- I'm leaving in about an hour. Oh Terry I didn't know you brought a friend- hi sweetie I'm Mary McGinnis."

"Joe Grayson," Joe introduced herself and Mary looked Joe up and down. "Well- I can fix you something. Matt- be polite, and go do your homework."

"What homework?" Matt asked, and Mary sighed. "Your sentences, remember, vocab sentences that you've forgotten to do for the past four days?"

"But mom-,"

"Matt."

"Fine," Matt pouted and Joe saw he had the same look that Terry did when he didn't get his way. But she never thought of it as a pout. "So Joe and I are working on a project," Terry started and Matt interupted him.  
>"Ooo a 'project'. Does the project include K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Matt yelled and Terry shoved Matt into his room.<p>

"Homework," He said roughly and Mary gave Terry a distasteful look but turned around and headed into the kitchen to make them snacks.

"Sorry about that- welcome to my life though," Terry spread his arms wide and Joe smiled. "I would rather my family be like this. My father hardly ever invites anyone over."  
>"So- the couch?" Terry suggested and Joe smiled again.<p>

"Why not?" Joe sat down on the comfortable couch cross-legged and Terry sat down next to her. Joe opened her laptop and started to type, with Terry looking over her shoulder.

"Okay so the story is an- er, love story, and so," He cleared his throat nervously. "How should it begin?"

"How about- there's a new kid in town. A guy- and he's shown around the school- by a girl?"

"Good start," Terry said, and Joe typed down the brainstorm on the computer. "Then- the girl could be attacked by some thugs-,"  
>"What about the guy- why isn't he attacked. Then the girl can jump in, and kick butt."<p>

"But- that looses the purpose of a knight in shining armor." Terry complained and mirrored Matt's pout.

"Yeah, but you do know the word 'knight' can go both ways gender wise right?"

"Name one knight that was female," Terry aruged.

"Joan of Arc," Joe replied and Terry scoffed, "What did she do?"

"She pretty much helped save Britan from French rule, and is revered as a saint for her bravery."

"That's one girl!" Terry argued and Joe smirked.

"Can a man claim that saving a country that was a knight?"

"Shining Knight!" Terry argued.

"Then you should count Wonder Woman as well, and all the Amazons!"

"They aren't knights!"  
>"Yeah well they're still warriors," Joe argued and Terry retaliated.<p>

"The definitions aren't the same."

"Fine- let's settle this," Joe searched up both definitions, -_Knight- originally a person of noble birth trained to arms and chivalry. Warrior- someone engaged in or experienced in warefare._

Terry rolled his eyes. "Chivalry means courtessy toward women!"

"Well you sure don't have chivalry!" Joe retorted and Terry fumed,"I never had this much of a disagreement with Dana!"

"Then maybe you should go back to her!" Joe shouted and Terry stood up.

"Maybe I will!" He shouted back.

"Fine!" Joe yelled and picked up her bag.

"Fine!" Terry yelled back and Joe closed the door on her way out from leaving. When she got to the elevator, she walked inside.

Fuming and angry, she called Helena. "Helena- fix up that bike, and give it a new paint job. There'll be a new Nightwing out tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**HEHE! Joe is going to be nightwing, she's mad at Terry, and she's going out on the streets! I'll try to update as fast as can but I'm staying at a friend's house for a week, so it might be next week by the time i update. I also want your opinions on how the fight should go... so R&R and VALE!**


	10. We all Wear Masks

Chapter 9

Nightwing zoomed through Gotham, looking for something, even a pair of Jokerz causing havoc. Nothing.

Zilch.

Net.

Kesshite.

The domino masked girl looked at Gotham through lens and sped on her motorcycle leaving the neon blue trail in the streets of Gotham. She turned down toward where a desperate plea for help came.

Nightwing pulled to a stop, and got off her bike. She took out a titanium bo, a long pole with blue tips, and walked into the ally. She twirled the bo before seeing Jokerz tormenting a woman.

She attacked imediately, hitting a Joker on the temple and whirling around with a kick to another behind her. Nightwing threw a wind-ding and it sent a knife and gun flying from their greasy mits before she punched another in the nose and then whirled around with a bo to see the five Jokerz taken out. She nodded slightly to the shaken woman before flipped onto her bike as the rod shrunk and she continued to speed down the streets of Gotham.

The police radio hooked into her bike flashed and a police spoke wildly into the walkie talkie.

"Requesting backup, a bombing at the library is taking place. I repeat, a bombing at the Library of Gotham is in progress. Mad Stan is in a rage!"

Nightwing frowned, she wanted to fight now, and she wasn't going to loose.

...

Terry was still confused at what happened in his home. Joe, she was angryer than he's ever seen her, and she wasn't able to reason with. He called her twice, apologizing and she never picked up. Now he would have to fight Mad Stan, and he wasn't in the mood for being Batman, but Mad Stan was a biggy.

When he flew over to the library, he saw a blue flash of light and someone getting the window way. That was going to be his way. No way was that going to happen, whoeve this hotshot thought he was.

Dropping onto the rooftop, he saw the figure walking forward slowly toward the building. Terry walked up silently behind them and said, "A little late for sneaking around isn't it?"

The figure turned around to reveal a face that was a domino mask. Terry automatically got into a fighting stance, an instinct forged into him, and the female figure mirrored his action. He observed the girl before him, and his eyes locked on the bright blue symbol that ran the outer side of her arms and chest.

"Who do you think you are?" Terry asked and the girl glared at him. She was wearing the original Nightwing suit, the one that had a bright blue and black skin tight suit, but the blue was neon, and something seemed more high tech. She also wore boots that had high heels and knee pads along with elbow pads inside. This also seemed like his suit, he could almost see the circutry inside of it and the girl straightened.

"I don't have time to fight. I'm putting a criminal in jail." Nightwing turned around to walk toward the window where a lightshow of explosives were going on.

"Mad Stan isn't for rookies," Terry warned and the pretender froze. She clenched her fist, and Terry walked past her, "Let the proffesionals handle him, not some wannabe newbie."

He was suddenly on the ground, and with a heel into his chest. "I am not some kid that you can push around. And I'm putting Mad Stan in jail. Now."

"I said wannabe, you aren't a kid, because you would have to be a tall kid."

Terry meanwhile talking, was looking for a way to throw off the girl. She went flying, but didn't crash. Instead, she flipped and recovered quickly.

"I don't have time for rookies," Terry repeated, and the girl glared at him, before running at him, and instead of a punch like he expected, he got a hard kick to the side and then a knee to the face.

"I'm not the rookie- you are," The girl flipped backwards and then Terry growled and got up. This was personal now, thank god Wayne had something to do tonight, he wasn't on the line or he'd be fighting her while getting an earful from him. Terry focused on her, she was more dangerous than she looked and she charged him again, Terry began to analyze her while fighting her. She fought like she had been trained by a master that knew several other martial arts, because they were all combined, and made it harder for Terry to block.

Finally Nightwing delivered the final blow by doing jumping up and kicking him in a wheel kick, and grabbed his 'ears' on the cowl as well. The girl fell onto him, and held him down, and Terry realized she had removed his cowl. Her hair had fallen out from the pony tail and created a curtain around him, but she could still see his face.

"I am not a rookie," She told him again before getting up and jumping down into the building where Mad Stan was getting trigger happy.

Terry groaned, he had just messed up, big time, and this time, it was bigger than him simply messing up. This ment the new Nightwing was family now.

...

Joe washed the hair dye out of her hair in the shower, she had one bruise on her neck, but that was it. She felt completed, like a spell that covered her thoughout life had just been lifted. The suit felt amaing too, it was almost like her father's but now cutting edge. But how could Terry be Batman. It made sense on a level of crazy, but the more she thought about it- the more sense it made.

She didn't mean to remove his cowl either, but if he knew it was her- he'd tell her father. Then she'd be grounded for life. Helena was happy too, and she felt like she could understand Terry. It was one thirty, and she came in ten minutes earlier. She never stayed up so late, and she never felt so alive.

The anger had faded, but Joe still felt rebelious, she could take on the world- come on, come at her. She could handle it and now, not even Dana or Terry mattered. Dana could keep him, she wasn't sure how she could speak to him now, and now they were suposed to act together? Two person love stories never were that good at working out, and she just walked out on him.

She would just simly say she couldn't do anything with him, and then cut off everything. He was going to be a problem, and right now, Joe didn't want problems. She wanted to put that suit on and kick butt. Even if it was Terry's.

Happy at her desion Joe turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, making sure everything was hidden, the dye, and the remains. Joe stepped out and wrapped the towel aroud herself. Joe smiled to herself and closed her eyes before flopping down on her bed. Then getting up, she changed into a silk nightgown, and though she was exilherated, went to sleep as soon as her head hit the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got Joe to find out who batman is. I'm sorry kindleflame5, but Joe didn't loot him for gadgets, (even though I loved the idea). I just found it a bit too out of character for Joe, and Joe will find out about her mother soon!Sprry for not updating- R&amp;R and vale!<strong>


	11. Roadblock

Chapter 10

Screw the plans. As soon as Joe saw Terry, her plan went out the window and found herself wondering how hard his life must have been- he had to lie to everyone he knew just to keep one very large secret.

Joe walked slowly toward him, and then he turned around to be kissed pasionately by Dana. Joe ducked her head down and stared at the ground, before counting to ten and then walking away.

Terry obviously had made his desion, he wanted Dana. _He obviously doesn't know how I feel. I just wished there was a way to make his feelings come out. But the answer to stuff like doesn't just fall from the sky._

Joe suddenly ran into someone- jolting her from her thoughts, and saw the jock and dreg- Neslon Nash.

"Watch it- I mean, I'm sorry, your a total babe and I should have watched where I was going. I'm Nelson."  
>Nelson picked up Joe's books, and Joe smirked, "I'm Joe. And do you want to have lunch?"<p>

"Of course- I can't refuse an ivatation like that from such a hot girl."  
>Joe despised him- but so did Terry. So maybe the answer didn't fall from the sky, but it did knock her down. Joe didn't smile at Nelson's compliments- she smiled at the way to drive Terry crazy.<p>

...

Terry saw Joe walking into the lunch room, and smiled and waved. Joe smiled and started to walk toward him.

Terry felt his smile widen, and then Joe walked past him to see her hug Nash pasionatly. The smile melted off his face imediately, and Terry turned around to pick at his lunch. Then his phone buzzed, and Max had texted _**ouch :(**_

Terry scowled and put the phone away. Then he started to stare at his food, when Dana said to Chelsea, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore. The slut," Dana and Chelsea snickered and Max stiffened across the table.

Terin looked enraged, and her brown eyes started to flare. But they turned a briliant blue, before turning back to brown. Terry narrowed his eyes, and made a mental note to check Terin's profile.

"Why don't you all _shut up_?" Her voice was dangerous, and Dana and Chelsea stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Dana asked, and Terry caught her arm.

"Will you all stop it? Just rel-," The words died on Terry's lips when he saw Joe and Nelson holding hands, and walking to go get food.

Nelson flashed Chelsea a grin who scowled and Joe looked at Terry with a triumphant expression in her eyes. Then she turned to talk to Nash, and Terry's hands clenched into fists.

"Excuse me," Terry got up and walked over to Nash and Joe, and took Joe by the arm.

"Excuse you- I'm having a conversation," Joe's voice was critising and Nash clamped his hand onto Terry's arm. It was a wrestling lock, and Terry could easily break out of it.

"Yeah McGinnis- beat it."

"You know- I have to talk to Joe."

"About what?" Nash strengthened his grip, and it didn't hurt.

"Why should it concern you?"

"Because my girlfriend shouldn't have to beat away dregs that want to hook up with her. My job is to beat away the dregs. And I do it with pleasure."

"You know Joe- it sounds like he's your knight in shining armor." Terry tossed it at Joe, and she smiled slightly.

"You see the thing is- Nelson understands that the term can go either way, and so- I requested a partner change. So if this about the project- well I've been able to get a group change- I'm with Nelson- your with Dana. That is what you wanted right?"

Terry was speechless, and Joe broke free of both guys and went to go get some food. Nash watched Joe walk away, before shoving Terry.

"Touch my girlfriend McGinnis- and I will make life difficult for you."

"Shut up Nash," Terry pushed past him, and sent him reeling into a table. Nash stood up and grabbed Terry's shoulder, but when Terry was spun around, he punched Nash hard and fast across the cheek.

Nash released his grip, and the went back for an attack, but his fist was caught by a hand.

"Stop it, both of you. Now." Joe hissed and her eyes were a firery green, sparkling with anger.

"What's going on here!" A teacher yelled, and everybody went quiet to stare at the chaperone.

"McGinnis, Grayson, and Nash- detention! Fighting is not permitted in Hamilton Hill High! Report to the principle's office imediately- all of you."

Joe looked at them critically before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the lunchroom. The two teenage guys followed sullenly, Terry would be in hot water with his mother, Nash would no doubt get off the hook because of being a jock, and Joe would be grounded for life by her father.

What was with her? She was different, and definately not the person he knew. He felt a feeling of new hatred toward Nelson and wanted Joe isolated again. He realized he was jealsous- but why? Joe wasn't special to him in that way. But the more he thought about it the more he started to notice things.

Like her curves. And the way her eyes were a vivid green with really nice brown hair. Shaking his head slightly, he walked into the principle's office and tried not to clench his fists when Nash put his arm around Joe and she leaned into him. His life just got even more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>So the plot twists! :D okay, so all you need to do is R&amp;R and vale!<strong>


	12. Goodbyes

Chapter

Joe slid the suit on, Mad Stan wasn't exactly cake, but easy enough. The huge sasquatch was definately powerful, but tactics always overpowered power. Joe couldn't help but smile at the thought of beating Terry last night.

It made sickening sense as well, but now that the adrenaline was gone, only the fuhand drive was powering her. Helena arrived at the door and cleared her throat.  
>"Terin- your friend, is here to see you."<p>

Joe sighed at took off the shirt of the suit, the pants would be covered by her robe. Terin was there looking nervous, and then as soon as she saw Joe, she smiled just as nervously.

"Hi- I see you've changed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked, and Terin studdied the floor.

"It has something to do with the complete truth chica. Ms. Helena- do you mind if I borrow Joe?"

"It's fine Terin. Just let her get dressed."

Terin nodded, and Joe walked into her room. Helena put a bag on her bed, and the shirt of Nightwing was slightly visible, along with the weapons and shoes.

"I just want you to be safe- wherever you go- don't let this bag out of your sight. It's com in handy multiple times, and if you run into trouble, my suit isn't far away."

Joe nodded, and then got dressed in a pair of her usual black skinny jeans and then got a light blue v-neck on. After putting on her leather jacket and hiking boots, she walked out with the retro burlap bag.

"Let's go," Joe said to Terin, and then when Terin was out of the door, picked at the brown tracker on her bag and flicked it onto the floor. She didn't need a babysitter anymore.

"So where are we going?" Joe asked Terin as they walked toward the elevator.  
>"It's a suprise."<p>

"So what is the suprise?"

"Look, we just need to go there," Terin snapped, and then Joe flinched slightly. Terin sighed, and as they stepped out onto the ground floor Terin sighed.

"Look I'm sorry- it's just really important."

Joe nodded, and Terin tripped slightly, and fell onto the pavement. Joe gasped, but found that Terin had only a few scrapes. Joe helped Terin up, before grabbing Terin's books and handing them to her.

Terin seemed to grow pale, before smiling slightly. "Come on, we have to hurry."

"What! Where the heck are we going?" Joe asked as Terin took off sprinting and Joe caught up with her and Terin turned down an ally before stopping in front of a torn up apartment building. Just looking at the place gave Joe the creeps, she had never been in the side of town. Thunder rolled in the distance, and Joe shivvered, a huge storm was coming.

"Okay," Terin spoke with a whisper as the lights flickered on. Joe blinked slightly in the dim to bright lights, but Terin had two chairs set out.

"Look Joe, you deserve the truth. Starting with your mother- and ending with me. But I'm explaining what is happening now."  
>Terin took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Joe was in some sort of different world, and Terin's voice echoed in the caverns.<p>

_"You are in my mind, and life is not half of what it seems. Your earth is apart of a dimension, but it holds the balence of the universe. Where I'm from, there was once balence as well."_

Joe blinked suprise again when the sceen went from spooky to a eautopia. The land was green, the air clean, and it was extreamly beautiful, but then, smoke choked the air, rancid smell of what could be rotting bodies, and fire turned the scenery into what apeared to be Hell. But then a girl around sixteen suddenly arrived, and wearing an amulet, she started to fight what seemed to be five powerful beings. Then, after she succeded, she changed the world from Hell to a place like earth, but she became some sort of ruler. Then, Joe was thrown back into the creepy place.

Joe's mind whirled, why or how was this conected, and why her? What was happening- Terin's voice broke her thoughts.

_That warrior's name was Ivy, and she was from here. She was half-way possessed by an ancient warrior spirit, givin magical abilities. Ivy could only return to earth and go back to what was called 'Poison Fire' once more- and her place was guarding what is now called,Terra Vites. When another being from your earth broke through to Terra Vites, he and Ivy fell in love. Soon after though- he had to leave. But after he left, a miricle happened- Ivy was with child. But it also was a curse- because she was weakened, and the Dark Lords have reclaimed the thrown. But when Ivy finally bore the child, she hid her away with the being from earth, and placed a magic spell that would protect it from being noticed._

_What's this have to do with me? Or you?_ Joe asked, and Terin continued.

_There is a being in Terra Vites called, in you language a Griffin. But Griffins are protectors, with abilities that go beyond any magic in the universe. There are few, and they travel in packs. Outcasts are ones that aren't as strong, or the same colors in feathers and fur as others. Ivy sent me here to protect her daughter from servants of the Dark Lords. I was cast out by my parents at a young age, but my feathers resembled the skin tones of the people of earth. I was the perfect canidet, and you, Joe are Ivy's daughter. When I first arrived, the explosion injured you, but I healed you with only a light scar. Then, I had to keep a cover- only your father knew who promised to keep it a secret. The birthmark on the back of your neck is gone- it was what protected you from being noticed greatly in this world, and it made you shy. When your feelings over whelmed the spell- Ivy had weakened enough for you to break free._

_So you lied to me._

_I was protecting you._

_No! If you were protecting me you, or Ivy would have told me sooner! I can't believe my entire life, I've been under a spell. So why tell me now?_

_Because things are not right in Terra Vites, and when you turned sixteen- today is the day your mother entered Poison Fire. And I have been ordered back for military reasons. When I leave, I won't leave with you ignorant of your life, and who you are._

Joe was suddenly back to reality, but instead of freaking out again like shedid before, the world seemed calmer, like another piece of a puzzel fell into place. She knew what Terin was saying was true, and she accepted it. In fact, it made more sense than most things, like her best friend being a griffin.

"This is the last I will ever see you- I do have family- but you Joe- are my true family." Tears sprung at the corner of Terin's eyes. Joe hugged her best friend tightly, and felt tears start to run down the side of her face.

"I will never forget you," Joe whispered and released her friend. Terin closed her eyes to focus, and her image shimmered. Suddenly a huge and beautiful winged beast that stretched slightly. Terin had to be at least, twenty feet tall, and her feathers were a tan, and her fur was a blond color like her hair. But her eyes were shifting, from brown to a brilliant blue. Terin bowed her head, before letting loose a heartbreaking roar. Then she closed her eyes, and her image shimmered before it disapeared.

Joe wiped two or three more tears, before giggles made her head snap up. No wonder this place looked sketchy- it was Joker territory.

She crept back behind a broken down and collasped chimney and changed silently. As the Jokerz gathered, they started to cock their guns and sharpen knives.

Joe put the domino mask on her eyes and then walked onto one of the stones.

"So I'm offering you two ways to go to jail. Hard, or easy."

The Jokerz wheeled around, and then pointed their weapons at her. Then a few called her a bad name.

"Hard it is then," Nightwing sighed, and then leaped into the croud of Jokerz, rolling, punching, and kicking to avoid the shots.

She kicked at a Jokerz hand, breaking his fingers, and then she broke his nose. She danced around them and then elbowed one hard in the rib. Then, she jumped over another, pushing off his shoulders, and wheeling around, kicking everyone near, and then knocked him out with a blow to the head. The Jokerz kept on coming, and she realized she just went in the heart of Joker territory with no way out.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! Also, Joe's mother comes into the light. I hope Terin's identity was a twist, because I tried to drop hints, and stuff like that. Anywho, R&amp;R and vale!<strong>


	13. Brawls

Chapter 13

Nightwing flipped back onto the broken machine, and flicked her bo staff to a longer length. Nightwing twirled it as she flipped back into the Jokerz, and cleared a circle around herself with a powerful swing.

She held the bo staff ready, and she could _feel_ two coming up behind her. She turned around with a kick and then jabed at another with her elbow. The waves kept on coming, but Nightwing kept on fighting. She was a blur, a fighting machine. A thought made Nightwing freeze,_ was that what she really was?_

Suddenly, the bo staff was yanked from her hand, and her mind was jolted back to realality. The Jokerz didn't have guns now, that had chains, whips, swords, and saws.

Nightwing was forced into a lock, and onto her knees, untill gathering her strength and pushing upward and back for a flip. She landed on a Jokerz' neck, she hooked her legs around his neck. Then she threw her weight backward, trying to do some sort of back bend, but just as the Joker was falling to the ground, she realeased her grip and flipped backwards.

Others came at her, and she threw her bolo at four or five, and sucseeded in making them be tied down, and then suddenly, all the Jokerz stopped. Nightwing whirled around in defence and saw two identical clown girls, a spliced freak, a Joker, and another Joker.

She remained in a fighting postition, and the two girl Jokers stepped forward.

"Who are you suposed to be,"

"Batgirl?" The other one finished for her twin, and Nightwing remained silent.

"Oh you're no fun."

"Batman is more fun."

"He talks to us," The Dee Dees unleashed whips, and Nightwing glared at them.

Dee Dee, Dee Dee, Wolf, Chuckles, pumpkin guy, were obviously leaders, and the Dee Dee's did a round house kick, and Nightwing blocked, before punching her knee upward and then all was chaos again. Nightwing was struggling through the surges, and finally, they seemed to be thinning out already.

After Nightwing hit the spliced wolf that bit her, and threw him across the room, the Jokerz all fled. Scattered around her were unconscious Jokerz, and she leaned backwards against a machine. She started regain her breath when a shadow flashed through the window and crashed through the glass.

"You again?" Terry snarled, and Nightwing smiled slightly.

"You missed the party."

"That suit doesn't belong to you," Terry snarled and Nightwing frowned.

"So I don't deserve it? Dude- I just took out this many Jokerz." Nightwing motioned around the room, and Terry folded his arms. Joe inwardly couldn't help but look over Terry in his suit. He looked sexy that was for sure.

"You might be able to do it physically, but once the media gets ahold of your exsistance, you will be hunted down by the real, original Nightwing. And trust me, he will not be happy."

"Then he'll just have to deal with it... _Terry_."

Terry hesitated, and flinched inwardly, but Nightwing knew that there was a comunicator inside his cowl.

"Look- if we're done here, get your cop friends to clean up these people, I gotta go- some people have curfew you know." Nightwing pressed a button and started to walk out the door when a hand clamped on her bad shoulder.

"We aren't finished Nightwing."

"Well I am, besides, you don't have time for rookies," Nightwing tried to walk, and was turned around, and his hand tried to tear at her mask.

"No." Nightwing said sternly and pushed his hand away.

"Then why don't you meet my boss? He wants to meet you," Terry's voice was deeper she realized, and Nightwing shrugged.

"I have my own supervisor. Besides, I'm not to eager to see some guy who was the orginial Batman. Let alone work with him, so I'm going on my way," Nightwing waited for the bike to crash through the door, and in seconds it swerved to a stop next to her.

"Ta ta for now Bats." Nightwing revved the engine and drove it out, leaving Terry angry and in the dust. But she didn't notice the tracker he planted on the motorcycle either.

...

"Ow!" Joe shouted in pain as Helena stitched up the wound on Joe's shoulder.

"I can't believe Terin's gone."

"Who is Terin?" Helena asked in puzzlement, and Joe twisted around to look at her.

"You're kidding me right? Terin- the Hispanic girl that I always hang out with? Unless she removed everyone's memories of her..." Joe trailed off and stared at the ground with her mid whirling. She simply couldn't grapple this information, Terin's leaving, who she supposedly was, and such.

When Helena finished stitching, Joe went to go take a shower and Helena went to bed.

Joe needed an extra long shower, and listening to her music made her go for twenty minutes when it suddenly shut off. Joe opened her eyes in suprise and turned off the water. She peaked around the curtain, to see pointy ears and a cowl.

"Get dressed, now." He ordered.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelled in surprise and fell backwards. Joe wrapped a towel around herself and dried herself off before grabbing her pajamas and walking to her room to meet the Batman.

"What business do you have waltzing in here and telling me what to do in my own home?"

"It's not your home, and this is not your suit," Terry snarled, and held up the torso of the Nightwing costume.

"Yes it is! It's my father's."

"See the thing is," Terry smirked, "I checked with your father, and he had no idea what you were doing. He should be coming over in a couple minutes."

"You're such a dreg," Joe snarled, and clenched her fists in anger.

"And you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Yes she does McGinnis. But give yourself _some _credit, you pissed her off enough for her to put on that suit." Helena said in the doorway, and Terry turned to her.

"I never told you what happened!" Joe exclaimed, and Helena's expression became serious, "A lot of people are watching you. McGinnis, Wayne, your father, me, and just about everybody who knows who your father is."

Joe's eyes flared and she said, "So you've been keeping tabs on me? Both of you?"

Suddenly the doorway burst open and Dick marched through looking furious.

"Jo-Ann Elizabeth Grayson- what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I'm tiered of being lied to! Why didn't you tell me who my mother was, and what she was!"

"That has nothing to do with-,"

"It has everything to do with this!" Joe shouted, and an argument started to break out.

But from the outside, from a distant building looking at the sqabbling family, Slade chuckled. His mask was back on, and he watched as the little blue bird got on her motorcycle in fury and started to speed away in anger from the people with the only chance of protecting her.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow update, school is a pain... the last ten days are <em>supposed to be<em> relaxed, but no... we have incredibly hard tests to ruin our grades! but anywho, hope you all like this chapter, R&R, and vale!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How could you let this happen?" Dick snarled at Helena, and Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Dick. She's a little carbon copy as soon as she got that suit on. She busted half the Jokerz population on her second night out."

"She shouldn't take risks like that," Dick insisted, and Helena crossed her arms.

"Like you didn't ever do that. Dick, she should do what she wants!"

"I won't allow that," Dick responded, and Terry removed himself from the scene. He got into his car, and followed the tracker which was still on the bike.

"I don't think Joe will want to talk to me," Terry said to Wayne, who was trying to find a solution to the problem that was stirring up.

_"Doesn't matter. Her father, and us, we were going to find out sooner or later, and she knew this would happen."_

"Still, I'll probably get a kick to the head instead of a conversation," Terry complained, and Terry could almost see Wayne's smirk as he said, _"Then you better block McGinnis._"

...

Joe glared ahead. She wasn't about to go back. Not this time. She could go to Metropolis, or some place where her family wasn't. A shadow cast over her bike, and she grit her teeth in anger.

"Get a life Terry," She muttered, and kept on speeding forward. Terry kept up, and Joe looked at the controls. She hit a turbo booster, and got the feeling of flying, and when it died down, he was still there. In fact, he was going ahead of her, and suddenly landed infront of her. Joe didn't back down.

She revved the bike, and drove over the car, and started to drive farther away, when something hooked in her back, and yanked her back.

Joe crashed onto the ground, and tried to regain her breath. She looked up at his pointy ears, and he said without humor, "You made a scratch on the car."

"Will you just leave me alone?" Joe cried out, and yanked the graple cord off her back.

"No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what life you're getting into," Terry told her, and Joe stood up.

"I know very well what I was getting into. I am not a little girl, and I am tired of you messing everything up!"

"Excuse me?" Terry asked, his anger starting to build in his voice. The tension grew tighter, and Joe glared at him.

"I know what I can do, what I can handle- I have more experience than you!"

"I've been at this for about nine months- you were brought up in this, of course you have more experience."

"So leave me alone, and just let me do my thing!"  
>"Look, I can't have someone I don't know 'helping' me. For all I knew, you could've been some type of phsyco, who started killing people. If I had known it was you, I would have left you alone!"<p>

"So suddenly this is my fault? You didn't have to bring my dad into this, he would never let me put on the cowl, let alone work with you!"

"Will you stop blaming other people, and just admit the fact that you were wrong, is that so hard Joe?"

"So why did you come after me? Not enough Jokerz to bother anymore- oh wait, I was the one who busted more than half their organization tonight. You're welcome."

"Look just," Terry searched for an answer, why did he go after her? To make sure she didn't get into trouble, or moniter her actions maybe.

"Well I've got an answer. I find that the orignial Batman can predict my every move too well. He was sent here, to protect you from me." A man stepped out of the shadows, a half mask, one eye, and Terry automatically got into a defensive stance.

"Slade."

"Slade, Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, that guy that died ages ago? You're alive." Joe sounded like she didn't believe what Terry just said, and clenched her fists.

"Ever the observer," His voice was dry and sounded errie. It sent mental shudders down Terry's back, the voice was cold, and sounded like blades running over rocks.

"What do you want?" Terry asked, his voice dropping into it's predatory tone, and Joe glanced at him.  
><em>"Joe," <em>Wayne answered, and the black eye glimmered evilily. _"Protect her by all costs, he'll brainwash her!" _

Terry didn't need anymore urging, he jumped at Slade, knowing though, that Slade was a better fighter. Slade rolled backwards, and kicked Terry up and he went airborn. He landed with a roll, and grit his teeth.

"How do you fight him," Terry asked Wayne as they battled again. "Relax, focus your mind, slow his actions down. Try to talk him into revealing what he's after her for."

Terry did what Wayne said, and he was able to block a few punches, and then flipped backwards as he recovered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joe leap into the fight, trying to overpower Slade by pure force. She automatically was slammed down onto the concrete, and knocked unconscious.

"What do you want Slade?" Terry asked as Slade picked up Joe.

"Oh you'll find out. Tell Grayson that the dear Titans and himself are better off killing themselves now," He slammed Terry into the batmobile with a powerful kick, that even though Terry blocked, he was still thrown backward. The lens blurred, before clearing, and when Terry looked around, Slade was gone.

There was a bomb in his place, and Terry dove for it, throwing it up in the air, and it blew up high in the air. Letting out a sigh of relief, Terry started looking for clues, where was Slade going?

_"Come back Terry. Get some rest, I'll tell Dick what happened. That was unaviodable."_

"I know, but-,"

_"Dick and Helena will search, and if Slade included the Teen Titans, you can be sure that every one of them will be here in the next day. Moniter them, that many unreliable powerhouses in Gotham last time, ended badly. Make sure it doesn't this time."_

"Got it," Terry said with a yawn, and felt worry, stress and anger all start to weigh on his shoulders more heavily than before. "But can't I-,"  
><em>"No. Go home now, and get some rest. Rescuing Grayson's daughter would be a sucicide attempt if you weren't rested."<em>

"I don't think I could get any sleep now Wayne."

_"Too bad,"_Wayne growled, and Terry sighed. "Fine," He told him as he jumped into the car, and flew toward the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating, I've just been really really lazy. But I will try harder, I've just a bit side tracked lately. Anyway, I'm really really sorry (Plus i've rewritten this chapter three or four times from dis-satisfactory, and never saving. So yeah, R&amp;R and vale!<strong>


	15. Slade Knows Everything

Chapter _

A dull pain woke up Joe as she blinked awake. "God, my head," Joe muttered as her disoriented world came into focus.

"What, what the heck just happened to me?" Her memories started to flow back to her, and she struggled against something holding her still. "Come on, come on!"

"It's futile to strugle," Slade's cool and evil voice made Joe shivver, she couldn't detect where his voice was, but a spotlight shone on Joe's spot, but then there was darkness all around.

"I think it's time to choose the right side Joe-Ann, it's either that or death."

"Funny, I don't know the sides exactly are. But, I know you have a hate for my father and plan to take it out on me."

"Did daddy tell you that? Or did you figure that out yourself? You're a smart girl Joe, I think you can handle yourself."

"Ha, that makes two people who thinks that."

"So joiin me. I'll teach you to be great, to carry on my work-,"

"So you mean being beaten by Nightwing?" Joe recieved a slap, and Slade continued.

"You would be given chances to prove yourself instead of being beaten down for what you do."

"Huh, tempting, but no. I know that people may shoot down me crime fighting, but I don't care. I won't stop fighting for what I believe in."

"And what is that?"

"That crime shouldn't be tollerated."

"Hmm, and why would that be? What tragic past do you carry?"

"I'm just tired of people getting hurt because of ego maniac, phsycopathic people like you."

"And when you tire of that?"

"Who says I'll tire of it?"

"You'll tire of fighting the good fight, you'll tire of being critized, but you won't tire of the thrill."

"If I were to be any sort of villian, I think I'd be more like Catwoman. She did what she wanted, but you, you just create some diabolicle plan."

"You've admitted it, you know there was a darker part of you. That darkness that comes from resentment from secrets in your life, being protected, being lied to, being betrayed by your best friend, your crush. Bitterness will settle in Joe, it won't go away, so why don't you join me? Your life will be better, no more lies, and I can find your mother."

"Do you even know who she is?! Idiot, she's in another dimension-,"

"Yes, called Tera Vites, and she rules over the land. I have crossed paths with her before, and she's left handed, uses a sword and dagger, and her husband there, uses a bow."

"Husband?" Joe asked, and Slade's cold and mocking laughter echoed around the entire room.

"Yes, husband. What was with your father was a flare of love, which is why she abandoned you. She doesn't care, and she sent her griffin to mess with your head. She wanted you and your father to stop looking for her, giving you both false answers. You think you know who you are Joe? You're apart of _the Bat family_. Lies are everywhere. For example, Terry McGinnis shares DNA not with Warren McGinnis. You've met his family, his mother, and seen pictures of him mother, both green eyed and red haired. Terry McGinnis has black hair and blue eyes, who else had that sort of DNA?"

Joe's eyes widened, and Slade chuckled once more.

"You think you know your father? He's worse than your mother, I bet he forgot to mention, he's had many romances, even one with Huntress, but she ended that. And did you know, you have a half sister? Or that he has killed men before, or that he can never be second place. He would never let you fight crime, one because he's protective over you, another reason, he always has to be the star. The only reason he knows Ivy's your mother is because she gave you to him. If you appeared on his doorstep, he would have put you in a nursery home, sent you away and never given you a second glance. I don't think you realize Joe, you have power from your mother. A six sense, you can sense a hit, or, you can make people forget you. Why else would nobody else remeber you? Your charm just enhanced that ability."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Joe asked, and she snesed something coming at her from behind. She rocked to the side, and avoided a punch from Slade.

"You don't see me, but you have a dim awareness where I am. Stop fighting Joe, and join forces with me."

Joe hesitated, before she snarled, "I may not know a lot about my father, Batman, but I don't even know anything about you either."

"Just know this, that if you join me, you'll be a stronger telepath than if you were with your father. You'd have no limits, freedom."

Joe looked warrily into the darkness, when a quiet alarm went off.  
>"Time to choose your side."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating. To be honest I just lost interest. Only when a new thought came to my head, and so, I was wondering, for an ending, *cause we're close*<strong>

** should Joe have a happy ending and end the story?**

** Or a mysterious, continued ending (which would happen as a squeal) **

**or should she join Slade? **

**Please tell me, because I can't continue with the story (and for the sequel I promise to update as much as I can and not loose intest. This summer I've been extremely lazy) R&R, and vale! Thank you for the support as well, you guys are awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter _

Joe heard a battle outside, explosions that rocked the floor, and battle cries. She looked at Slade, and one sentence that had a cost. Joe told Slade to kiss her ass, she'd never join him.

Slade didn't look surprised as he stepped out of the shadows, and pointed a gun to Joe's forehead.

She glared at him, and Slade's finger started to pull back, when a batterang flew into his hand, making him drop the gun. Slade cursed, and looked to see Batman and Dick Grayson land.

"I am going to break every bone in your body Slade Wilson," Dick promised as he threw another batterang. Slade simply took out his swords, and regarded Dick without surprise.

Joe looked around, before someone else dropped down silently behind Slade. Helena Bertinelli, in a black and purple suit, a cross bow and staff. She raised her cross bow, and fired one arrow. Slade wheeled around, cutting the arrow in half, and swivling his sword back into a ready position.

Suddenly, another yell echoed from a wall. Lady Shiva jumped down, and Huntress groaned, "Oh great, I guess you're here to kill me."  
>"I never go back on my word," Shiva hissed, and Joe's eyes widened. What was going on here?<br>"And that just leaves Nightwing and Batman, of course, you Grayson, are mine. But I know that you have already made multiple enemies Mr. McGinnis. The notorious Curare."

The assassin walked out from the shadows, and Batman groaned. " had this all planned didn't you?"  
>The battle began, and Joe struggled against the bonds. Batman whirled around, delievering a kick to Curare, and then flipping backwards, trying to use his surroundings to his advantage. Helena was being beaten down by Shiva, who had obviously had the intention of killing the retired crime fighter.<p>

_I have to get free_, the fight between her father and his old nemises was evenly balenced. But Slade had a healing factor, and Dick had a bullet near his spine. Slade had nursed a grudge his entire life, and Dick aged. The battle would soon be over, with everyone Joe cared about dead.

She had to get free, and Helena stumbled down next to Joe, breathing heavy, and craddling her wrist. But slowly, she got up, and shakely said, "Hey Drippy pants-," Helena blocked a strong hit from Shiva, but she was still no match to the superior fighter. She fought back, and Joe watched as Slade continued to grow stronger it seemed. Like every blow he delievered seemed to make him stronger.

"I can help, just get me free!" Joe shouted at Terry, who had flipped behind Joe, and nodded. He threw a batterang that embeded itself in the handcuffs, and Joe felt them heat up, before they exploded, burning Joe's wrists as well. She stood up, and her father had broken away from Slade long enough to pass her a weapon. She caught it in mid air and saw a bo staff that pulsed with energy in her hand.

Joe spun it, before helping Helena, who was at Shiva's mercy.

"I don't need help Joe!" Helena hissed as she struggled to get back, and Joe flipped backward, and studied the legend in front of her.

"Helena, _shut up_," Joe said bluntly, and twirled her bo staff. Shiva's face was a mask, and Joe waited for her to attack.

Helena started a sentence, when Joe attacked, a punch to Shiva's face, which she blocked, a kick. What did Joe expect? Shiva was a legend, the best of the best. Joe was knocked off her feet, and stunned slightly, she was still able to recover enough that she rolled to the side to avoid Shiva's foot. Her shoulder was in imense pain, and she felt a hot liquid fill her mouth. Joe spit out the blood, and rolled backward, and got up.

She had to consentrate against Shiva more than ever. She knew she couldn't win, but maybe if they retreated...

"Say goodbye Grayson," Slade snarled as he lifted his katanna, and Joe felt a hand strike her bad shoulder, and Joe heard a crack. The blow sent her reeling, and she collasped onto the gound, before rolling around again. If she hadn't turned, Shiva would've stomped onto Joe's throat, crushing her windpipe, killing Joe instantly.

"No!" Joe shouted, and Helena's eyes seemed to light up with a fire, and with her last remaining energy, threw herself forward, pushing Dick out of the way, and taking the fatal blow.

Shiva stopped dead, her eyes flashing in anger.

"No! I swore to kill the Iron Owl on my honnor," She walked forward, and Slade pulled his Katanna out of Helena, and blocked Shiva's strike.

Cuarae was tied down by Batman, and he froze. The dying crimefighter seemed to be peaceful and he ran to help Joe up. "Helena, no, no, no, no, no, no," Joe cried out as Batman dragged her to safety. "My dad- he's still back there! Daddy," Joe shouted, and Batman stopped Joe.

"Look at me and listen, I'm going back there to get your dad, but if Slade gets his hands on you again, he'll kill you. So stay put," He picked Joe up in his arms, and flew her into the batmobile, and placed her on a seat before flying back down. Joe was in so much shock that she couldn't move.

But when Batman flew up with Grayson, and then took off in the jet toward Wayne manner, Dick put a hand on his shoulder. "I am not about to talk to the old man. Drop me off at my house with Joe, and then go back to being a go-for."

Batman opened his mouth to sass back, but decided to just go with it. "Fine..."

Joe studied the ground quietly, and Dick put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It'll be okay," He whispered, and she didn't respond. Batman's eyes were glued ahead, and he never once shifted around. He wouldn't know what to say.

"There," Dick told him, and Batman nodded, and lowered the car. It landed, and the top opened up.

Dick climbed out, along with Joe, and the only thanks he got was a nod from Joe, before he closed the top and sped out of sight.

"Come on," Dick said caringly as he tried to escort Joe down to her room. It ended up the other way around, and Joe set him down on the couch, before getting out the med kit.

She treated his cuts and gashes without a sound, and Dick sat up slightly, before Joe started to wrap a broken wrist.

"You should've gone to a hospital," She said quietly, before walking up the stairs. She collasped onto her bed, and fell asleep instantly. She wished she could've turned back time. That was the thought that prodded her thoughts as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so please guys, tell me what you want for the next chapter (which will be the last one till the sequel) so please, tell me what ya'll want, tough girl Joe, or the softer side and funeral of Helena. Either way, it'll set the stage for the next year, (where you all select which episodes that you want her in, cause I am not doing all 52, comics, and movie) So yeah... that's about it, vale!<strong>


	17. Finale

Chapter _

Terry found Joe in her father's gym, practicing against a hard punching bag three weeks later. She only went to school for one of those weeks. Terry had been so busy that he hadn't seen Joe at all.

"Knock knock," Terry tried a cheery tone to see how Joe would react. Joe didn't realize that Terry was there, she had headphones in. He glanced back Grayson, who grudgingly let him in. Joe was wearing only a sports bra and sweat pants, and Terry had to stop himself from checking her out.

He walked around, and stopped the moving punching bag. Joe looked up, and Terry gave her slight smile.

She took out her headphones and looked at Terry and said in annoyance, "What are doing here?"

"I'm checking up on you, and bringing a cup of coffee," He offered the cup of coffee, and Joe never met his gaze.

"Tea. Earbal tea, and between my dad, Dinah, the comish, and you checking up on me, I am running low on time to train." Joe began punching the bag, and Terry realized that Joe wasn't facing her sorrow, she was replacing it with anger. And she was channeling it toward her training.

"Train, for what?" Terry asked cautiously, but he had a pretty good idea what it was for. The punching bag rocked backward.

"Slade took me too easily, and until he faces me, you're going to have a new associate. Dad's letting me go as Nightwing. Guess he doesn't want me going out of control, and he wants to be able to moniter me."

"That's good," Terry tried to make the pissed off girl happier, and she just nodded.

"But when Slade faces me again, I'm gonna kill him."

"Joe-,"

"Terry, Helena sacrificed her life to ensure that I had a family. Not a bitch of a mother and a dead father. So her sacrifice will be avenged, and Slade will be back. And this time," Joe paused, finally looking Terry in the eye.

She found something out about her mother Terry realized, and stepped out of the way.

"I will be ready."

"Joe, that's... impossible. You'd have to take his head off."  
>"Yeah, and I plan to. Lady Shiva, if I can find her this summer-,"<p>

"Shiva tried to kill Helena," Terry exclaimed, and Joe steadied the bag, "She works on a code of honnor. And she's still looking for an apprentice. She's the best in the world, even at her age. If she can teach me, I could stand a chance."

"This is insane!"

Joe punched the bag, and rubbed the back of her neck. Terry noticed her birthmark on the back of her neck... was gone. "Who was your mom?" Terry asked, and Joe glanced back, startled by the switch of conversation.

"Does it matter? She chose to live a life of fighting over my father. Over me."

She kneed the bag, and then punched it, and questions filled his head. "Her name was Ivy Johnson," Joe supplied at last, and Terry raised an eyebrow.

Joe paused, and ran a hand through her pulled back hair. "She has magical abilities, and I have some degree of them, well, at least for mental abilities."

"So you can read minds?"

"Not really. Just.. make people forget about things," Joe told him impatiently, like he was a waste of time.

"But, I mean, it's senior year. If I just leave, not go to college, my dad will kill me, then take me to the lazerus pits, ressurect me, and then make sure I went to college."  
>"So Shiva's a no go?"<p>

"No, I'm not saying that. Dinah Lance knows her location. I might be able to convince her to tell me."

"Or you could get her to teach you. Or, you know, your father."

"No," Joe said, completely opposed to that choice, and Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Dad still thinks I'm a little girl. I'm not, and he won't teach me every technique, so I won't be able to master any forms of martial arts, because every form has at least one fatal move."  
>"Joe-,"<p>

"Terry, look, it was nice for you to stop by, but I need to get back to training."

"Ever heard of something called school? You missed two weeks of it."

"Yeah, sounds familiar. But I'm recovering from a personal loss. Get a week off."

"Joe, you aren't going to change Gotham in a week."

"I took down most of the Jokerz."

"You made a name for yourself, yeah, I get it. But they will be back on the streets again."

"Not with broken bones," Joe said briskly, and Terry opened his mouth the reply, but just raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Joke," Joe said with an attitude.

"So what now?" If Joe was physic, she'd know Terry meant about them.

"You have Dana, Terry, are you seriously going to break up your relationship which has lasted since you were thirteen for a girl you met literly, three weeks ago?" Joe made Terry realize that she had a point. A flare, right? That's all it was... still, Dana was different. Terry was different. Joe understood him.

Well used to. _She's just hurting,_ Terry realized finally that she blamed herself for Helena's death.

"Joe... look, go on your crusade, that's fine. Yeah, we've only known eachother for three weeks, but who else can you talk to? Whenever you need someone to back you up, I'll be there."

Joe cursed under her breath, and stopped her routine. "That's great I won't need any back up."

"If I wanted to be shot down for everything I say, then I'll go talk to Bruce. Otherwise, stop acting like a bitch Joe."

Joe punched the bag once more, at the mention of the word Terry used to describe her. She turned toward him.

Terry wasn't sure what to make of her expression.

Dangerous. Angry. Maybe a slivver of regret and hurt.

"The door is that way," Joe said through clenched teeth, and Terry nodded. "See you 'round."

"Whatever," Joe said, and focused on her punching bag. But that farewell made Terry confused, and slightly insulted.

But Joe... she would calm down. She had to. Otherwise... Wayne's second Robin flashed through his head. He was angry, Wayne made the mistake of thinking he could help him channel that anger.

He was wrong, and that Robin was dead. At least, till he was resurrected and became a criminal desperate to prove he was better than Batman.

Terry was so lost in his thought he didn't realized he was outside, and getting on his cycle.

He saw Grayson's scowling face in the doorway.

But one look of acknowledgement showed Terry that they were both thinking the same thing.

Joe wasn't Jason Todd. And there was no way she was going to die.

Terry's phone rang, and quickly he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Get down to the Chimera Institute, I want you to investigate."

"Got it boss," Terry said with a tired sigh, and sped away from Joe's household.

He wasn't going to spend his life waiting on someone to get their act together. Not when he had a mission.

_Maybe later though..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO sorry for not updating! I honestly thought I did, and had this on my computer for weeks! So sorry on my part, but there will be a sequal... maybe with a Catwoman too... but don't worry, Joe will be Nightwing. And I plan to pull in a few episodes, pinch a few characters from the movie and comic book series, and mix and match everything else! Just tell me what you want guys! And if you want an OC in the story, just PM me or review. But this is the last chapter, so please, don't hesitate to talk to me<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there; this is a notice, I have posted a sequel to this story called _Wild Card_**

**__The link is here s/9125141/1/ **

**Hope you all check it out, salve!**


End file.
